


Cock Fight

by BeatriceTheGolden, UnshadowedHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/pseuds/UnshadowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When both brothers figure out they both have a love of male anatomy they decide to sleep around with the rest of the world to figure out who is the best in bed and who has the biggest dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CN Tower and Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly roleplay, pairings change with each chapter.

"Hey, bro?" America called from where he had his head stuck in the fridge. "Bro? Mattie? You got any good milk?" Upon receiving no answer, America went up to Canada's room and barged in. "Hey, bro, you weren't- oh." He shrunk back a little, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Oh, right, you were in the shower... Whoops."

Canada yelped as America came barging in. "Dammit, Al!" he shouted, squeaking as his towel fell from around his waist. He blushed, looking away and just trying to blindly look for his towel while avoiding eye contact with America. Dammit, why did this sort of thing have to happen...

America blushed as he saw his brother's cock. Okay he had seen it before but that was when they were children and would bathe together and such. "W-Woah, you're pretty well endowed there bro." he said, giving an awkward laugh.

"Oh, um...am I?" Canada blushed slightly and covered his loins with one hand, which did a terrible job of concealing much of anything as he leaned down and got his towel to properly cover himself. "What did you need?"

"Uhhh..." America couldn't honestly remember, the urge to just get down and suck his brother off overriding any other thoughts that he had. "Ummm...for a visit?" he said, scared that Canada would be upset if he knew, if he knew America was just a sucker for big cocks.

"You've been visiting since last night," Canada commenting, making a face. "What, is my fridge too empty for you?" He felt too awkward to let go of his towel and get dressed, inching towards the closet to get some clothes on. This was really embarrassing.

America laughed again. "Oh man, still you're well endowed, bet you get a ton of chicks with that." he said, trying to non-awkwardly steer the conversation towards Canada's cock again. "Lucky man."

Canada made another face, blushing slightly and dropping his towel in the clothes hamper. "Yeah, well, I bet you're just fine too." He was normally too shy to go out and find a girl to have sex with. Of course, with men it was...kind of different. It depended. On certain...things.

"Yeah I'll admit I'm not small." America said, giving his brother a cocky grin. "Hey, wanna compare?" Maybe he could initiate things like that, that sounded good.

"Oh...umm...sure...I guess." Canada was blushing harder, squirming under America's words, but nodded and turned towards his brother, still naked. It couldn't hurt... It wasn't like America liked the same things he did anyway. Guys did this all the time, didn't they?

America hadn't thought his plan through, he was half-hard. 'Okay, play it cool man' he told himself, undoing his jeans and pulling out his cock. "Umm...I-I figured we should be hard to do this."

"Oh...hard?" Canada gulped, taking a quick look at America and finding he wasn't to bad sized himself. "Yeah, you're right, that way it'll be...accurate." He nodded and took a deep breath, starting to stroke himself with a moan, shuddering as he started to harden up, his cock swelling larger.

America began stroking himself as well, biting his lip and trying not to stare at Canada. "So umm...yeah, when was the last time you used that thing?" he asked, wanting more and more to just get down there and suck it.

"Oh, hm..." Canada moaned and tilted his head back. "It's been, hng, a while..." He looked over to America, moaning as he saw how big it had gotten. "Hng, what about you? You m-must be getting a lot of attention..." No way America could be that well endowed and not be getting laid.

America blushed. "Umm...sometimes." he said, although it had been awhile for him as well. "We could like...ya know, help each other out." Oh god hopefully Canada would get mad and throw him out.

Canada managed a sheepish grin. "Y-yeah... Like how?" He took his seat on the edge of his bed, moaning as his cock twitching in his hands. "I m-mean, when should we start comparing...?" Though it occurred to him there probably wouldn't be any comparing right then. Probably just...good stuff."

"Oh ummm...well looking at it right now you look just a tad bigger than me." America said, sitting down next to his brother. "So wanna help each other out, I-I..." It was now or never. "I kinda just wanna suck you off, real badly."

Nothing much other than his face flushing red gave away Canada's embarrassment. he licked his lips. "Oh yeah... I kinda wanna suck you too..." He scooted back. "Come on, get on top. We can sixty-nine." He bit his lip, just imagining being able to have Alfred coming in his mouth and throat fucking him with his thick cock.

America was shocked but not disappointed. "Oh wow...guess we have more in common than just our looks." he said, getting more confident as he climbed up and turned around on the bed, leaning down to lick at the tip of Canada's cock.

Canada moaned and grabbed Alfred's hips, grasping his cock and guiding it into his mouth, starting to bob his head eagerly. "mmm," he moaned around it, pulling off for just a moment, "oh god, I l-love big dicks like yours, Al..." he whimpered, going right back to his sucking. Too good to give up.

America licked around the tip of Canada's cock, lapping at the precum. "I-I love big cocks as well, love sucking and fucking them." Was Canada into anal? He hoped so. WIth a moan he lowered himself onto his brother's cock, taking as much in as he could before going to bob his head.

"M-me too," Canada gasped against Alfred's cock as he tried to catch his breath, "mm, I've been too shy to g-go...and fuck anyone b-because I'm afraid I won't like how big it is..." He went back to thrusting his head back and forth, swallowing as much as he could while he fisted the base of Alfred's cock. "I w-want it thick and long," he breathed huskily.

"Same." America gasped, going back to sucking on Canada's cock, lapping at the vein on the underside as he stroked it with a hand. "Wait...I-I got an idea." he suddenly said, an idea forming in his brain.

"Yeah?" Canada asked breathlessly as he came off of Alfred's cock, gulping loudly and lapping at his lips to get the precum off. He shuddered with the taste, he couldn't help but want more.

America shuddered as well. "W-We could like, find out which nations have the biggest dicks." he said before sucking on the tip of Canada's cock for a bit. "A-Anf like, report back to each other on it."

Canada moaned and bit his lip, America's cock resting against his cheek. He had always wanted to find out...what all the other nations' cocks were like, whether they were big or small... "Y-yeah, totally," he agreed hastily, going back to sucking Alfred's cock and reaching up to spread his cheeks, the tips of his fingers nudging at America's hole.

America whimpered when he felt the pressure at his ass, running a few fingers against the other's hole as well now. "Y-Yeah...like...good idea isn't it?" he asked, going back to sucking as he rolled his hips a bit.

"Mhmm," Canada grunted around America's cock, applying harsh suction to America's shaft and bucking up into Alfred's fingers, already pressing in one to Alfred's ass. He couldn't believe he and his brother were so alike... It explained a lot, though, honestly.

America pressed a finger into Canada as well, copying his brother's actions as he harshly sucked on the other's cock. Oh god he was getting so close, he wondered who would come first.

Canada gasped, walls clenching tightly around America's finger. He wasn't a virgin, but he also wasn't that experienced. "Hng," he groaned, sucking harder and moving his head faster as he tried to sloppily penetrate Alfred pleasurably. He was so close, practically turning in jelly.

America's question was answered however as he bucked his hips up, moaning loudly around Canada's cock as he came in his brother's mouth, ass clenching against the other's finger.

Canada groaned and swallowed America's cum eagerly, then busted himself, shuddering and going limp as he flooded his brother's mouth with his orgasm. "Oh g-god," he murmured, "I-I need this a lot more often."

America swallowed up Canada's come, pulling off his brother and plopping down on the bed. "That was so awesome bro." he said, turning on his side. "So are you up for my idea? I mean...I kinda wonder how big England is."

Canada blushed but nodded eagerly as he sat up. America shared his little...kink. He would understand. "I wanna know, too... We should do that idea, I like it." And it would give them potentials for fuck buddies, for each other. Sounded liked a win situation for Canada.

"So we threesomeing it or just like, fucking different nations and getting back to each other about their dicks?" America asked, sitting up. "You can do France, that should be easy."

Nodding, Canada sighed and ran a hand through his wavy hair. "Y-yeah, I think we should just...do other nations, then tell each other about it." Was that a bad thing to do? He kind of hoped not. Besides, it would just stay between him and his brother, right?

"Sounds awesome, I should call England sometime." America said, trying to think of how to woo the other. "Hmmm....now to get him in bed, I so wanna suck his cock, been wanting to forever."

Canada blushed. "Y-yeah, tell me about it... I've been wondering too. And France, too..." France had to be at least a little big, right? He slept with so many people... He had to be either really good in bed, have a big dick, or both. Canada was betting both. "When do you wanna start?

"Hmmm...after my visit is over?" America asked, still wanting to spend time with his brother. "At least you'll have an easy time getting with France." he joked, sticking his tongue out at the other.

Canada managed a shy smile and nodded. "Yeah. So, um... Maybe we can...go...round two?" He wanted to have Alfred fuck him, then fuck Alfred in return. It sounded like it was going to be good relations from then on in.


	2. Big Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is UKUS

America smiled, knocking on England's door. He was excited, his brother should be in France soon and here he was, in England. Hopefully he could convince the other to fuck him. He doubted England was that big but it would still be nice.

England was just reading the morning paper with a cup of morning tea where he got up and went to the door, wondering who it could be at this hour. It wasn't particularly early, but he usually didn't get many visitors before noon. "Oh, America!" he exclaimed as he saw America in his doorway. "What do I owe this visit too?"

America walked in, trying not to be nervous as he cleared his throat. "Ahh...just a visit of course." he said, wondering how he should try and introduce sex to the other. "I had a question and it needed answering right away."

"Oh?" England opened his door to allow America in then closed it after him. "I was just having tea and biscuits, you can join me. What was your question?" he asked, motioning to the table for America to sit and then pouring another cup of tea. "How many sugars?"

"Two." America said, not liking tea unless it was really sweet. "And umm...more of a curiosity, I kinda...well, how about you go sit down on your couch." he said, getting so desperate already.

England nodded and poured in two lumps of sugar. "Oh...alright." He nodded and waved them over to the sofa. "Alright, what do you need? I'm more than happy to help." America was acting a little...shier, than he usually did. "Is something wrong? You don't seem as brash as usual."

America set his tea on the coffee table and got down on his knees. "England, how many people have seen your dick before?" he asked, placing his hands on England's thighs, gently rubbing them.

England ended up sputtering out all his tea over to the side, wetting the arm of the couch and spilling his tea all over the cushion from America's advances. "A-America! What do you think you're...doing, that's so...im- impr...proper..." England gulped, feeling his cock begin to swell at America's massaging.

America pouted although he was glad England wasn't pushing him away. "Well...I just wanna see it England, I wanna know how big it is." he said with no shame, hands inching closer to England's cock. "Can't I take a look?"

"Wh-what, you c-can't..." England bit his lip as a noticeable bulge was beginning to form. He really hoped America didn't notice. "Well..." He knew he had slept around a bit in his day, but he didn't just go around showing off his willy to just anyone! "Did that frog put you up to this!?"

America shook his head, licking his lips as he saw the bulge in England's pants. "Not at all, I like sex, I like dicks, I wanna suck you off and then possibly get fucked by you." he simply said, looking up at the other.

England only managed a few more sputtering and stammering before he just went bollocks to it and started hastily undoing his trousers. "Dammit it all, America, you bloody git, why do you have to be so thick headed all the time..." He gulped and pulled his cock out, half hard. It wasn't too big, average at most, thick though.

America licked his lips, reaching forward and stroking England's cock to hardness. Hmm, average length, average girth. How boring. Oh well, at least England wasn't small. "Mmmm, looks yummy." America said, licking his lips again and leaning forward, running his tongue along the tip.

England moaned and immediately grabbed a handful of America's hair. "Damn, lad..." He worried his bottom lip and tried to relax a little. It was a little odd, just America coming by and offering to sleep with him, but he didn't mind. Not at all. Free sex was free sex, and that couldn't hurt either of them, especially if America initiated it.

America moaned, lapping up the precum that came out before engulfing the tip, eyes looking up at England. It was nice how easy he was able to get England to agree with this.

"Hng... Oh, America...damn, when did you turn into such a little slag?" England moaned, cheeks faintly flushed red. But just seeing America eagerly sucking his cock was too much for him, he had to poke and prod at him, and he could be counted on to be fucked later, America wouldn't be walking straight for the rest of the day, he would make sure of that when the time came.

America only moaned again, keeping his eyes locked with England's as he bobbed his head, easily deep throating the other as he stroked and rubbed at the other's sac, using his other hand to stroke the base.

England moaned and started rolling his hips up into America's mouth. "So talented," he murmured, pushing down on his head to make him take in even more. He could take in nearly all of it, which was plenty pleasurable. "I can't wait to fuck your arse..."

Those words were like music to America's ears. Eagerly he continued to suck, wondering where England wanted to come, in his mouth or on his face?

England groaned, grip in America's hair tightening. "Bloody hell...hng, g-going to cum..." He shoved America off and stroked himself a few more times, coating his face, glasses included, with cum. "Oh hell...l-look at you, so covered in cum... I bet you like that, don't you?"

America stuck his tongue out, licking a bit of cum off his lips. He could feel it all in his hair, dripping off his glasses. "Yeah, I love it." he said, swiping a bit off with a finger and licking it. "I want you to come in my ass as well."

"Yes, well..." England murmured, smirking and sliding a hand over America's back, moving back to grip his behind and squeeze America's bubble butt. "Your arse is certainly going to get a good fucking."

"Good, what position should I get in?" America asked, wanting England's cock in him so badly. Even if it wasn't huge it would still be pleasurable.

"On your hands and knees," England instructed, just motioning to the couch to show that they would just do it here. "A little slut like you would enjoy that best, hm? It'll get nice and deep..." He wondered if this would be a regular thing to happen now...

America smiled, getting up and on the couch, spreading his legs. He wondered if England would want more after this. He would be okay with it, he liked England after all and a fuck buddy would be nice.

England got onto his knees behind America and started rubbing at his hole. He spread his cheeks and spit between them, starting to rub two fingers into America's asshole, stretching him out quickly to try and get him ready, hurriedly. "Damn, tighter than I thought you would be," he murmured, hooking and twisting his fingers inside of the American.

America whimpered, wriggling his ass a bit. "I-I haven't been properly fucked in awhile." Well, he and Canada just had but that was supposed to be a secret. "Ahhhnn...E-England, oh god."

Smirking, England pulled his fingers away and began rubbing the head of his cock against America's hole, slowly pushing in, and then shoving in abruptly, not bothering to go slow. "Oh..." he moaned, head rolling back, "oh damn, so tight..."

America screamed out, it hurt, oh god it hurt. "A-A little lube would have been nice." he groaned, rolling his hips as he tried to calm himself down. Pain flared up his spine but he would be fine, he was America, he was no wimp.

"You got my cock plenty wet..." England groaned and gripped America tightly as he started to move slowly.

America moaned, nodding his head. England had a point even though it still hurt like hell, what a bastard. "F-Fuck...oh god England, oh god."

Smirking, England started to move faster, beginning to knead America's ass. "What a nice arse... So fat and jiggly." He gave it a smack, making it jiggle a little longer than it probably should have. "So cute."

"N-Not fat you bastard." America groaned, wriggling his ass a bit, wanting to be smacked again. "A-And not cute, I'm a man dammit." He was hard, been hard since he sucked off England.

England gave America another spank, squeezing his bubble butt. "But you're so aroused," he purred, reaching around to grasp America's shaft. "What a big boy... You've grown quite a lot since you were younger. Not that I'm surprised."

America groaned, bucking his hips forward in England's hand. "Oh god...oh god England keep touching me." he was desperate, wanting more, needing more. "F-Fuck...so fucking hot right now."

"Yes, I can see that," England grunted, squeezing America's cock and thrusting harder and faster. "You like my cock in your arse, lad? I can tell you do," he breathed huskily. He ground in roughly, squeezing America's cock tightly. "Damn little slut..."

"I-I am a slut." America wouldn't deny it, he was a huge slut for cock. "I-I love cock, I really do, so good." He moaned as his prostate was hit, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body.

Grunting, England found America's prostate and continued to fuck into the spot, just so he would tighten up and clamp down on his cock some more. He loved that feeling, bringing him even closer to orgasm. "D-damn, you are a bloody slut... Little bitch, hng, oh, good..."

"I-I am...oh god...yesssss..." America moaned, rolling his hips as he was fucked. "Ahh fuck..." he practically screamed, bucking his hips forward as he came, spilling himself onto England's couch.

England groaned, coming deep inside of the American as he clamped down tightly. He sighed and pulled out with a pop, smirking as cum slid down America's legs, then slapped his big butt again with a chuckle. "Damn... Just watching it jiggle like that is plenty enough entertainment."

America whimpered, turning to sit on his ass, wincing at the slight pain he felt. "Such a sadist." he said, sticking his tongue out at the other. "Well I'm gonna get cum all over your couch now, revenge for calling me fat."

"Stains come out." England smiled lazily and leaned back. "Why don't you give me a little more head... Do you love cock that much to suck it after it's been in your arse?" He wouldn't say he was a sadist... But he did know he liked it when his lovers did as he said.

America smiled, licking his lips as he got back on his hands and knees, wrapping a hand around England's cock. "I love cock." he simply said, leaning down and lapping at the tip.

"Hng..." England didn't think he was ready to cum again already, but he definitely loved the sight of America leaning down to suck his cock after it had just been in his ass. "Liking the taste of your arse, slut?"

America nodded his head, swirling his tongue around the slit on England's cock, lips curved into a smile. He next lapped up along the sides, licking all around as if he was cleaning up England's cock.

England groaned, rolling his hips up and making sure his cock was completely clean before he pushed America off. "I think we'll need a little break... Then your arse is mine again."

\--

America did a few more rounds with England, all in different positions. He was upstairs now, England taking a nap and he resting in the guest room. Picking up his cell phone he pressed on Canada in his contacts.

Canada was in Paris, going to see France when America called. "Yeah?" he answered as he got onto the bus and took his seat after paying the fare. "Are you in England? Or did you already finish? How is it? What was his like?" Canada asked, lowering his voice considerably.

"Oh awesome. His cock was only average though, I'd say like...five and a half inches?" America guessed. "He was a good fuck though, did oral, anal, and ass to mouth, dude seems to have a thing for spanking as well."

"Oh... Well, um, maybe I don't need to go with England." Canada shrugged. He was always so afraid if he had sex with someone and they didn't have a big enough cock he wouldn't like it. Also spanking wasn't his thing. "I'll call you after I'm done with France, okay?"

"Sweet and fine, I'll keep England then." America said, laying down. "I'm gonna take a nap but I have my volume on, give me a call."


	3. Eiffel Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franada this chapter

Canada came up to the door of France's flat and knocked, squirming a bit with his overnight bag- he really hoped he could do this, he was so nervous... France had to be good in bed, what if he wasn't good enough? What if France didn't want to have sex with him because they were so close before? He was so worried... He hoped it all went over well.

France had been in his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine when he heard a knock at his door. He wondered who that could be as he walked up to the door and opened it. "Ahh Matthieu, Bonjour, so wonderful to see you." he said, shocked as he stepped aside to let the other in.

Canada smiled and waved shyly before stepping in. "Ah... B-bonjour, papa," he managed to get out through his stammers. "I was in the neighborhood... Um, I mean, I came to see you. I'm sorry if it's s-such a surprise, I should have called..." Oh god, France would hate him now.

"Sorry, do not be." France said, pulling Canada into a hug. "I am always happy to get visitors and am always happy to see you." Poor Canada, so cute and shy. "May I ask why you are visiting?"

"Oh, I just...missed you so much, and we haven't seen each other in s-so long..." Canada rested a hand on France's chest, gulping nervously. Oh god, he couldn't do this, it was too quick. "Um, p-papa, can I have something to drink? I'm so thirsty..." He needed a distraction.

France smiled, grabbing Canada's hand and planting a kiss on it. "Of course, i was just getting some wine, would you like some?" he asked, wondering why Canada was acgting so nervous.

"Oh, oui, yes, please," Canada agreed, following France into the kitchen. He wasn't one for wine, but it would definitely act as a social lubricant. It might help to loosen him up a bit and get him to act a little less shy. Or France would make the first move. he really hoped he did, it would make everything so much easier.

"So how have you been?" France asked, getting a wine glass out of a cupboard and setting it on the counter, pouring the wine. "It is a fine red wine, I know it goes better with a meal but I was eager to try it."

"Oh, I don't mind, papa..." Canada took his glass and took a seat, then sipped a tiny bit. "It's very good." He stared down into the wine for a few moments before he spoke up again. "Well, I've been spending a little more time with America..." Slightly understated.

France sat down as well, taking another sip. "Oh that is nice." he said, wondering what brought that on, the two brothers usually ignored each other. "I am glad you are visiting, I was rather bored."

Canada smiled and nursed his glass of wine, feeling a little dizzy by the time it was halfway down. He had no problem with beer- Canadian beer even, but France's wine was a lot stronger than he was used to, if not better. "I'm glad I could visit you too... I um, had something I wanted to talk about with you."

"Oui oui, go ahead." France said, finishing up his wine and setting his glass down. Canada was ever so cute, if only he could bed the other...

Canada's face went red as he commanded all of France's attention. "Nn, n-nevermind, s-sorry, it's not important... I'm just glad I could visit you. Do you mind if I spend the night? I was hoping to spend the rest of the night and tomorrow with you..." He just didn't have the nerve.

France sighed, nodding his head. "Of course you can stay Matthieu, I am curious though what your question was, do not be afraid to ask." He was insanely curious, Canada was so nervous.

Shaking his head, Canada stuck his face into the wine glass. "Nothing, it's not important. I'm just happy to see you."

"Now Matthieu, I am your papa oui? You can talk to me about anything." France wasn't going to let it drop now, he was too curious.

Canada was panicking now. He couldn't do it. "No, no, it's not important! Non, papa, c'est très bien," he promised, smiling awkwardly to France. "Please, just drop it... I'll, um... I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise, first thing in the morning, alright?" As long as he could postpone it a little longer.

France nodded at that. "Alright then." he said, runing a hand through Canada's hair. "It is so nice to see you, what have you and Alfred been doing?"

"Oh, it's been really nice so far. We found some...common ground, to bond over," Canada explained, cheeks flushing a little redder. He hid behind his wine glass, feeling a little dizzy from drinking it all so fast.

France giggled, wondering if Canada was blushing because of the wine or because of something else. "What shall we do tonight then? Any ideas?"

"Non... Maybe we can just drink some more wine and have a nice dinner. Out on the balcony maybe?" Out on the balcony was beautiful, France had given him dinner there before. he had the most perfect view of Paris. "I know it's not a lot of time before bed..." Only a couple hours.

"I can whip us up a small dinner." France said, getting up. "Although I do have some cake, would you be okay with maybe some cake out on the balcony, it is getting rather laste as you said."

Canada nodded. "I just want to spend the evening with you, papa," he replied earnestly, squirming in his seat and set his wine glass down. He really shouldn't be drinking anything that could get him too drunk. While he would like to be loose, he didn't want to screw everything up. And he wanted to be lucid for the sex.

France got the cake out, taking a knife out of a drawer and cutting two slices before getting plates out and putting the cake slices on them. "Head outside, I shall bring out the cake and forks."

Canada nodded and took his glass of wine out to the balcony and taking his seat at the little two seater table. Quite romantic, Canada knew France most likely brought anyone he wanted to romance into bed out here. Of course, Canada had only been out there on nice dinners. Platonic dinners.

France got out two forks and headed to the balcony, placing the plates on the little table. "It is a nice night tonight, very warm." he said, sitting down and looking over at Canada.

Nodding, Canada took his fork and started to eat slowly and moaned at the first bite. "Oh, papa, this is so good..." He probably sounded incredibly sexual right then, but really, the cake was delicious. Of course, he should always assume anything France made was delicious.

France giggled, finding that voice just so wonderful. "It is." he said, taking a bite himself. That moan Canada made had turned him on a bit and he would love to try to flirt with the other, too bad Canada would freak out.

"This is delicious, thank you, papa," Canada commented, looking out to the lights of Paris. He sipped off the rest of his wine and picked at the last of his cake, eventually scraping at the frosting at the bottom of the plate. "What should we do tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want Matthieu." France said, chuckling as he ate another bite. Oh he would so love to make love to Canada on his bed, candles lit and soft music playing in the background.

Canada shrugged a little, looking away. "Well, I'm a little tipsy... So maybe going to bed now would be good, but I'd love to do lots with you tomorrow." He was resolved, he was going to make sure he and France had sex the next day. It couldn't be hard. It was France! But he just needed to put it off a little longer.

France nodded. "That would be good then, I shall go to bed as well so we can get up nice and early." He stood up, picking up their plates. "Feel free to pick a guest room Matthieu, you know where they are."

Nodding, Canada got up and followed France inside. "Night, papa," he said over his shoulder and picked a guest room, then got into a nightshirt with nothing underneath. He groaned and flopped with his face into a pillow. He felt like a failure. He had failed at seducing France.

/France/.

Okay maybe he would just have to try again in the morning.

France headed to his bedroom with a sigh. Oh he so badly wanted Canada in his bed but he culdn't scare his poor ex-colony. He would just find a lovely prostitute once the boy left. Changing into some pajamas he turned off his lights and headed to bed as well.

In the morning, Canada was awake rather early, but he didn't come out of the bedroom for another hour after he woke up. He was too busy making sure he looked sexy enough. Morning sexy, like in the movies. He ruffled his hair just right, he wore a nightshirt that would show off his bare ass while, covering his vital regions, and he made sure to leave his glasses off. It was important that France saw his eyes. 'I think,' he thought awkwardly before he left the room and started walking out towards the kitchen where he could smell crépes being made. He rubbed his eyes childishly upon coming in. "Morning, papa..."

France had just finished the crepes, still in his pajamas as he turned around and saw Canada, completely shocked. "M-Matthieu, b-bonjour, I did not know you were up." he said, licking his lips as he looked at Canada's legs. "Come in come in, I have just finished breakfast."

"Oh, that's g-good..." Canada swallowed nervously, seeing France's gaze all over him. "I'm hungry." He went past France, making sure that if he looked after him, he would see Canada's ass perfectly. "Where should I sit, papa?"

France blushed as he saw Canada's ass, okay, the other had to be doing this on purpose. "Matthieu, what was it you wanted to ask me last night?" he said, mainting his composure as he pulled out a chair.

Canada took a deep breath and turned, then quickly grasped France's satin pajama shirt. "Papa, do you think today could be special for us?" He pressed their bodies together, hips wiggling a little and looking up to the Frenchman.

France smiled, hands on Canada's cheeks as he nodded. "Ah, and to think I was so sure last night that you would be mad if I flirted with you." he chuckled, leaning down for a kiss.

Canada moaned enthusiastically, getting a lot more confident knowing the hard part was over with and looped his arms around France's neck and scooting back, hopping up to sit on the table and wrap his legs around the Frenchman's waist. "Nn, papa," he breathed huskily, hand slipping down into France's pants and taking a hold of his cock.

France gasped, bucking forward into Canada's hand. "Ahhh...Matthieu, we should do it at the bed, not where I eat." Npt that France had any problems with doing it on the table, he just knew he had lube in his bedroom and he wanted to be gentle with Canada.

"Mn, but papa, I want you right now," Canada begged, beginning to pump France. "Mmn, i want to see it, please," he whispered desperately, tugging at the hem of France's satin pants. He slid off the table and got to his knees, pulling them down himself and moaning at the sight of the Frenchman's uncut cock, already half hard. "Mm, you're big," he murmured, reaching up to touch it. Bigger than average at least.

France moaned, hands tangled in Canada's hair. "I can see you love cock." he said, bucking his hips forward a bit. "You are more like your papa then I thought." Although France loved all parts of the human body.

"Nn, yes, papa, I love it, especially big ones like yours..." Canada started kissing along France's shaft, then enclosed his lips around the head, going in as much as he could before starting to choke. He managed not all of it, but most. "Mmm," he moaned around it, gladly sucking and rolling his head back and forth.

France couldn't help but tilt his head back and let out a loud moan, shocked that Canada was just so good at this. "Ahhh, oh mon dieu, oh Matthieu, you are amazing at giving head." he gasped, running his nails lightly along Canada's scalp.

Canada pulled off for a gasp of breath. "M-me and Al practiced," he breathed, heavy breaths against the Frenchman's shaft, "on each other." And with that he went right back to sucking and practically bouncing his head in France's lap, reaching down to touch his hardened cock.

"Oh?" France asked before moaning again. The thought of the twins sucking each other sounded wonderful to France and he wondered if maybe he could convince them to do a threesome sometime, it would be wonderful to have both of them suck him off, fighting over his cock.

"Mmhmm," Canada moaned around his cock before pulling off with a pop, gripping it and licking the tip, tonguing the slit. "P-papa, please, won't you fuck me?" he begged softly, looking up with pleading indigo eyes as he rubbed himself through the nightshirt.

France smiled, nodding his head as he reached down and rubbed Canada's hair curl with his fingers. "Oui, shall we go to my bedroom then?" he asked, wanting to do the deed on his nice soft bed.

Canada nodded and got to his feet, following France eagerly to the bedroom, then he flung himself onto the mattress, letting the nightshirt ride up. "How do you want me, papa?"

"Get on your hands and knees, I need to prepare you." France said, opening the drawer on his nightstand and getting out a bottle of lube. "I want to see your pretty ass."

Canada rolled over onto his hands and knees and pulled the nightshirt up, sending a sultry look over his shoulder. He spread his cheeks, stroking his hole with one finger, teasing with a whine, "papa, please..." he begged quietly, hips rolling back against his own teasing in the more torturous of ways.

France couldn't help but moan at that, scooting forward he pushed Canada's hand away and kissed around each cheek, getting closer and closer to the cleft before running his tongue along Canada's hole, teasing it.

Canada gasped, tossing his head back. "Hng, papa, p-please, I need your cock," he begged, "papa, b-bitte, I need it, s'il vous plaît, bitte," he begged, wiggling his ass and moaning at the feeling of France's tongue in his ass.

France pulled away, not wanting to deny his precious Canada any longer. Opening the lube he slicked up his fingers, shoving two of them inside. "Not as tight as I thought, you've been practicing oui?"

Canada whined, rolling back and spearing himself on France's fingers. "Ahn, o-oui, désolé, I'm s-sorry I'm so loose, papa..." He shivered, face slightly red.

"Non, you are just perfect Matthieu." France chuckled, thrusting his fingers a bit and quickly adding a third one, he wanted to get on with it as well. As soon as he thought Canada was loose enough he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, poking the head against Canada's entrance, teasing the other.

Canada moaned, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure as he was stretched open so slowly... "Hng, p-papa, I love your cock, so much," he mewled, shuddering and arching his back, shoving back to impale himself on the Frenchman's shaft with a cry of pleasure.

France shuddered at that, moaning loudly as he grasped Canada's hips and started to thrust. "Ahhh...moan for Papa, tell Papa how much you love his cock."

"I l-love your cock, papa, I love it," he mewled, arching his back and gladly rolling his hips back on France's cock. "Ahn, I l-love it, it's so big~" Not quite as big as America's but it was still big. He moaned loudly as France struck his prostate. "Hng, please! H-harder!"

France though suddenly pulled out, slapping Canada's ass lightly. "Roll over Matthieu, I want to see your face." Missionary was much better anyways, Canada deserved something more romantic.

Canada gasped, whining childishly, as if his favorite toy had just been taken away from him. He bit his lip and rolled over, pulling his knees up to his chest and lifting his ass so France had better access. "Please, papa," he whispered, wetting his lips as he eyed the Frenchman's cock, slick with lubricant and sweat, "f-fuck me, please..."

"With pleasure." France said, shoving his cock back inside Canada. He leaned down, planting his lips on Canada's and harshly kissing the other, tongue trailing out and likcing his lips.

"Hng, ahh!" Canada cried out, kissing back eagerly and looping his arms around France's neck, bucking down on the Frenchman's thrusts, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, desperate for contact and pleasure. He was going insane, inside and out.

France reached down between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Canada's cock and stroking it. Canada deserved pleasure too after all.

Gasping, Canada arched his back and came, convulsing with pleasure before he went entirely limp, eyes slipping shut with how intense it had been. "Oh, oh... Oh, papa," he moaned as he was continually fucked.

France was close as well and Canada clenching his ass around his cock brought him over the edge as he arched his back, moaning loudly as he spilled himself inside of Canada. "Oh mon dieu, that was wonderful." he said, pulling out and lying down next to Canada on the bed.

Groaning, Canada lifted his head up and bit his lip, then sat up, rolling over and straddling the Frenchman. "Unf... Papa, I want more. Please?"

"What would you like Matthieu?" France asked, head resting on his hands as he looked at the other, a grin on his face.

"I want it, over and over again... I want your cock all day," Canada begged, leaning down and kissing France hard. He would make sure he got his fill.

\--

America was sitting on England's couch, wondering why the hell his brother hadn't called him when he heard a ring. Picking his phone up he saw it was Canada and ran back to his guest room, shutting the door and answering his phone. "Okay, spill the beans bro."

"Oh my god, Al, I've just had sex for five hours straight," Canada groaned, sounding thoroughly exhausted. "And his cock is amazing... Maybe not as big as yours, but bigger than average, and he knows how to use it and-" Canada cut himself off with a moan of pleasure at the thought. "You have to try him out- and we should do a threesome sometime."

"Oh fuck yeah." America said, sitting down on his bed. "Yeah England and I have fucked some more but a threesome with France sounds great." Oh he was definitely trying out the other man.

Canada blushed as hands started feeling up his waist. "I gotta go, Al- hng, p-papa..."

America rolled his eyes, flipping his phone shut. "England, Englaaaand."


	4. Primorsky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RusAme :D

America smiled as he looked over at Russia, taking another bite of hamburger. It was the week of the world meeting and him and Canada had thought it would be the prefect time to try out their next two. He was going for Russia nd his brother for (ugh) Cuba. "So Russia, how's your lunch?"

Russia grunted and set his "food" down. "It is alright. Thank you for offering to take me out." He tilted his head slightly with his ever present, childish smile. He licked away the crumbs in the corners of his mouth. "Very sweet of America. Now what is real reason for asking me to lunch?"

America grinned, propping his head on in his hand. "So...Ivan." he grinned, using the other's human name. "How about we spend some time in your hotel room tonight?" he wasn't going to dance around the subject, that kind of stuff didn't work with Russia.

Tilting his head to the other side, Russia frowned, brow knit together. "America either is wanting to be beaten to death or fucking. You will have to specify which because honestly I am not opposed to either!" the Russian giggled childishly, giving America a sweet smile. Candy sweet.

America nervously chuckled at that, wondering if this was even a good idea. "A fucking was what I was thinking." he said, taking a sip of his soda. "I bottom if you don't mind."

The corners of Russia's mouth pulled into an even greater grin. "I would not be letting America top anyway." He looked down at the food and then back up at America. "We will go now." He got to his feet and circled around the table, grabbing America by his arm and starting to yank him towards the door.

America yelped as he was suddenly grabbed, sad that he didn't get to finish his burger. "So umm...tell me Russia, the condom joke back during the Cold War, was that all a joke or were you being serious?"

"You will be knowing soon." Russia left it at that and dragged them both back to the hotel, which was thankfully just down the street, then brought them to the Russian's hotel room. He opened it up and pushed America inside before joining him. "You will strip. Now." He plopped on the edge of the bed and undid his coat, folding it at the foot of the bed and then carefully, very carefully, unwrapped his scarf and folded it up neatly on the nightstand.

America frowned, Russia was going to be rough but anything was better than sleeping with that damn Cuba. Reaching up he took off his tie, throwing it to the floor along with his shirt, pants, boxers, and socks. "Can you undress now?" Dammit, he wanted to see that cock.

Smirking, Russia nodded and began to undo his pants. He wouldn't be taking anything else off, power and dominance thing, but he supposed America did deserve to see what he'd be sticking up his ass. He undid his belt and pulled it off, setting it to the side (in case he needed to insight punishment later), then pulled his cock out through the slit in his underwear, still soft.

America's eyes went wide at the sight of Russia's cock. Even soft it was fucking huge. "Holy shit..." he said, stepping closer to the other and getting down on his knees. "Holy fucking shit Russia, this is...holy shit." he was left speechless.

Smirking, Russia leaned back on one hand. "Impressed, are we?" America seemed like the type of person who liked it the bigger the better.

America nodded, grasping Russia's cock and starting to stroke it, wondering how big it would be when erect. "So huge, you must get laid like, all the time."

Russia chuckled, looking rather amused. "Well, I tend to keep to myself... But after the first time everyone always seems to want my number for another fling later." Even the one night stands he had with humans. He usually just gave them bogus numbers so he could avoid it. The Russian hummed, purring as his cock began to become erect.

America leaned his head forward and licked up at he sides, gently sucking on the skin as he rubbed the tip with his thumb. "It's so big, I love it." No one would be able to compare with Russia, still, he couldn't just give up after this experience.

"Does America like them big~?" Russia cooed teasingly, easing his hands through America's hair. "I would assume so. You are always enthralled by making everything bigger. Is bigger really better?"

America nodded, lapping his tongue around the tip and tasting a bit of precum. "Yes, the bigger the better." he moaned, nibbling at the foreskin a bit. "In my mouth or ass, I could care less."

Grunting softly, Russia gripped America's hair tightly and pushed his head down. "Well, your mouth had better get to sucking, or I will go in your ass dry." He wouldn't actually do that, far too painful for the both of them, but the threat was bound to have some grounds and work.

America whimpered, taking in the tip of Russia's cock and sucking before going down. Even though he was rather confident in his dick sucking skills he knew there was no way he could deep throat the other, Russia was just too big.

Russia smirked, shaking his head. "Oh, too bad," he tsked, "I had assumed the great America, who shovels food down his throat so often, would have been able to take me." He made a face and pushed America off by his forehead.

"Well excuuuse me, your dick is just too huge." America said, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. "I bet I can get it all in my ass though." He wanted it badly, wanting to be filled up.

"Well, why don't we try that, hm?" Russia leaned over to the nightstand and started digging through it, tossing away a bible, some pens, paper, and finally drawing out a small tube of lube, completely forgoing the condoms right beside it. He handed it to Alfred. "Get to work."

America frowned, taking the bottle. "You ain't gonna prepare me? How unromantic." he said, spreading lube all over his fingers. "Any position you want me in?"

"Ride me." Russia scooted back with a grin, until he could lay back on the bed. He wanted to look up at America, and see his faces as he penetrated himself on his cock.

America smiled as he crawled on top of Russia and reached back to shove two fingers inside of himself. "NNnngg...g-give me a minute." he said, wanting to stretch himself out before spearing himself on Russia's cock.

"By all means, take your time," Russia hummed, stroking himself to keep from going soft. America had quite the pretty face when he was sticking something up his ass. He wondered what he would look like with something much bigger...

America bit his bottom lip as he shoved a third finger inside, spreading them apart and getting comfortable with them before removing his fingers. Next he grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it over Russia's cock, getting it nice and slick. "Oh man, can't wait." he said, lifting his hips up and letting out a loud groan as he penetrated himself.

Purring, Russia moaned as he was encased in a warm, slick tunnel. "Oh, not as loose as I assumed~" he giggled, grabbing America by his hips and slamming him down forcefully. He didn't like waiting, and he wanted to see how surprised America could be when he just dove right in.

America's eyes shot wide open, a scream escaping him as he was forced down all the way. Russia was definitely the biggest had ever had inside him and it was painful, a few tears coming to his eyes. "D-Dammit...dammit, give me time."

Russia managed a few snickers behind his moan. "Mmm~ But you feel so good inside," he purred, pulling America close to his chest to gain more heat, rolling his hips up into the other. "I thought you would be loose... But nyet~ So warm and tight inside!"

"Ahhhnn...n-not that big of a whore." America groaned, rolling his hips as Russia thrusted up inside him. "But damn...your cock is soooo huge." He felt like he was being split right in two.

"You are trying to make me blush~" Russia giggled, groping at America's ass as he rolled into him. "However...you can take all of me... Which is a rather rare feat for anyone really. I like it~" he giggled, spreading America's ass and poking around his stretched hole. "How cute."

America moaned, starting to bounce himself up and down on Russia's cock. "O-Of course I can, the hero never backs away from a challenge." he said, reaching down to stroke his own hard cock.

Russia smacked America's hand away. "No touching yourself, it is not permitted." He grinded up into the America, purring profoundly at the heat and tightness. He couldn't imagine anyone else owning up to the same feeling. Better yet, he couldn't imagining ever caring if he slept with anyone else at all!

"N-Not fair." America whined, continuing to bounce up and down on Russia's cock. "C-Can you touch me there? I-I need it Russia." He let out another loud moan as the man's cock hit his prostate.

"Of course not," the Russian grunted, "if you really love cock that much then you can come with just one inside of you, da?"

America whimpered, grinding down on Russia's cock, hitting his prostate over and over. He probably could but he really wanted to be touched still. "Y-You're an asshole." he whimpered, reaching up to touch his chest.

Grinning, Russia pushed America down on his cock harder with every thrust. "Would you rather have it any other way?"

"Ahhhhnnn..." America moaned, feeling so close, just needing a bit more. "Oh fuck...oh god Russia, I-I need something, I need more." he groaned, begging for it now.

Russia shoved America down and started fucking him, spreading his legs and driving in hard. "You will come when I say." He slowed down deliberately, rubbing America all the wrong ways.

America yelped as he was suddenly thrown down, keeping his legs spread wide as he was pounded into. "C-C'mon Russia, pleeeease." Dammit, he needed to come so badly, this was so unfair!

"You're a good boy~ Aren't you?" Russia grinned, leaning down to breathe into America's ear, "you can wait, whore~" He pressed his hands over America's chest, tweaking his nipples and groping his body, grinding into him.

America bucked up as his nipples were touched, biting down on his lip. "Ahhhn...oh god, oh god Russia." his moans were getting louder now, bucking up and desperately seeking release.

"Mmm, you like that, slut~?" Russia purred, tugging at America's nipples and biting at his jaw. "You are such a wonderful girl~" America was practically worshipping his cock, he could call him whatever he wanted. And he was a girl to America, so why not.

"D-Don't call me a fucking girl, th-that's a cock between my legs." America groaned, wrapping his legs around Russia's hips. "Ahhh...o-oh god Russia, please, I-I need to come."

"You have a cock in you, like a girl, you moan and squeal, like a girl," Russia giggled, reaching down to poke America's cock, though not actually touching it properly. "Might as well be a cunt I'm sticking my cock in," he giggled. Pushing America's buttons was just so fun.

 

"No, you will cum with just my cock," Russia snapped, starting to drive in faster and harder, making sure to hit America's sweet spot each time.

America let out a few more moans, his arms at his sides as he finally came, bucking up as he spilled his seed over his own stomach and chest.

Russia growled and slapped America sharply. "Did I say you could cum yet?" he snapped, starting to fuck America harder, shuddering at how tight America got around him.

America wasn't too fond of the slapping but didn't say anything as he laid back and let Russia fuck him. Dammit, he hoped his cheek wouldn't turn too red, the slap wasn't that bad after all.

Russia flipped America over on his hands and knees and continued to fuck him, hoping this would be more humiliating enough for the other. "Tell me how much you like my cock inside you~ Say how big it is and how much you love it because of it."

"I-I love your huge cock, it feels amazing inside of me Russia." America moaned, practically screaming that as he pushed back against Russia. "I-I love sucking huge cocks, love getting fucked by them."

Russia groaned as he heard America's cries, "yes, say what a slut you are for them~ What a slut you are for /me/!" he demanded haughtily, groaning as his thrusts became more sporadic.

America moaned at that. "I-I'm such a slut for big cocks, especially your big cock." he screamed out this time, pushing back and moaning as his prostate was hit again.

Russia groaned and leaned over the America, driving in harder and faster. "What a wonderful slut you are, America~ I will be keeping you...definitely."

"K-Keeping me?" America asked, hoping to God Russia didn't think they were dating now. No, this was just a one night stand, a fling.

Russia purred and came inside America, moaning and pulling back out. "That was nice."

America groaned, flopping down on the bed and rolling onto his back. "Holy fucking shit." he gasped, trying to calm his breathing down. "Your dick is so huge, that was simply amazing Russia."

Russia grinned and leaned back with a yawn. "Da, it was very nice."

\--

America smiled as he dialed Canada's number. Him and Russia went for a few more rounds and now he was back in his hotel room, eagerly wanting to tell the other about Russia.

Canada picked up eagerly. "Yeah? What about Russia? Is he big?" Canada could only think he was... Biggest country after all.

"Fuck. Yes." America almost shouted. "Oh my God Matt, Russia was soooo huge, like, oh god you gotta try him. He's a bit of a jerk but just ignore that and go for the dick."

"Oh, really? Yeah, maybe I will..." Canada nodded and sat up in his bed. "I'll give you, er... Feedback on Cuba. If you want."

America groaned. "Yeeeah I want feedback on him." he said. "You gone to him yet?"

"Not yet. But I'll call you soon, promise!" Canada promised before he hung up. Time to find Cuba.


	5. Cuban Cigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuCan c:

Canada got up from the meeting table, ignored as usual, and as soon as everyone started trickling out he ran up to Cuba, tugging at his sleeve. "Hey, C-Cuba..." He wanted to automatically flinch, expecting to be hit, but stood his ground.

Cuba turned around, glaring at the other as he raised his fist in the air. "What the fuck do you want America?" he asked, grabbing the other by the shirt collar. "You know I hate you so give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass."

This was where Canada flinched. "Ah! C-Cuba, don't hurt me!"

Wait...that did not sound like America...in fact..."Oh...Canada?" he asked, setting the other down. "Sorry man, you and your brother just look so much alike, I get confused." he let out a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his dreds.

Canada bristled slightly. "Me and him don't look /that/ alike!" He sighed and shook his head. "But, ahh... I was wondering if you wanted to go to get ice cream," he asked, smiling and clasping his hands behind his back, wondering how quickly he could get Cuba into bed. He'd always had a bit of a crush on him...

Cuba nodded, a big grin on his face. "That sounds awesome." he said, trying not to blush. he did always have a thing for Canada. "And sorry about the mistake, I'm still learning how to tell you two apart."

"Well, for starters if I'm not loud and obnoxious and calling you names it might be a tip-off," Canada sighed, then pointed to the door. "Come on, let's go." He took Cuba's hand, tugging him towards the door and out to the street where he pointed out the nearest ice cream place. "There?"

Cuba blushed this time as his hand was grabbed, following Canada down the streat. "Hey I said I was sorry, it's your personality that tips me off, just looking confuses me." He did feel bad about it.

Canada smiled and nodded. "It's alright," he replied, guiding them into the ice cream shop. "And after ice cream...you want to go to my hotel room?"

Wait...hotel room? Hotel rooms meant...No, no Canada must want something else. "Oh...sure, yeah sounds fun." he said, going up to the counter and looking at all the falvors. "Hmm...what are you getting?"

"Mm... I like strawberry... But maybe the moose track one," he replied, grinning and leaning against the Cuban. "What do you think?" He slipped his arm around Cuba's, hand sliding down to entwine their fingers together. He already liked Cuba, and he kind of wanted to date him... But of course he also needed to get through a lot of other people, so of course now wasn't the time.

"W-Well...maybe the mudslide." Cuba said, ordering their ice creams and paying, insisting on doing so when Canada tried to pay for himself. "So...what did you wanna do in your room?" he asked, licking at his cone as they sat at a table.

"I don't know... What do you think?" Canada of course didn't want to say it outright, too shy, and he wasn't sure if Cuba would outright go for it either.

Cuba just licked his ice cream again, not sure what to say. "We could just hang out...watch a movie or something." He had other ideas but Canada was so shy, there was no way the other would want sex.

"Oh." That was disappointing. And it showed on his face, too. "Are you sure you don't want to do...anything else?"

"Umm...whatever you want." Cuba said, wondering what Canada was getting at. Surely not sex, no...well, maybe. Maybe Canada was secretly a pervert like Japan was.

Canada made a frustrated look. "Yeah, maybe we can watch a movie or something." Maybe he should bust out the porn...

"Yeah okay." Cuba said, finishing up his ice cream and biting into the cone. "Sounds fun, we don't hang out enough." He would need to make an effort to see the other more often.

Canada licked perfectly up the cone, a bit dribbling down his chin. He'd made sure to get something white-ish. "Yeah, it would be nice to hang out more... But I'm kinda busy for a bit."

Cuba gulped as he saw the bit of ice cream dribbling down Canada's chin. He wanted so badly to just lick it up and then invade that mouth with his tongue. "U-Umm...how a bout we walk back, we can finish on the walk.

"Oh, okay..." Canada wiped his mouth in his sleeve and got to his feet, still licking at his ice cream along the way and making sure to be as suggestive as possible. He finished on the way there and slipped his hand over Cuba's, holding gently.

Cuba finished his cone as well, squeezing Canada's hand as they walked. "Umm...what kind of movie were you wanting to watch?" he asked, looking over at the other.

"I don't know... Maybe I'll just pick out from what they have on the paid cable." Canada shrugged and motioned them into the elevator. He didn't think he could be able to stand the wait... He wanted to jump on the Cuban and gnaw his face off.

"Sounds good." Cuba said, smiling over at the other. Dammit he just wanted to ravage the other right here in the elevator, pin him against the wall and fuck him hard.

When the elevator stopped, Canada tugged Cuba off to his room and welcomed him in. "I'll have the tv set up in a sec..." He went around and fussed with the room before he plopped onto the television and turned the television on. He turned and patted the bed beside him.

Cuba sat down on the bed, watching as Canada flipped channels. "The hotel said we get those free movie channels, like try one of those." he said, debating in his mind whether or not he should wrap an arm around Canada.

"Oh, yeah..." Canada made sure to deliberately change it to a porn channel, quickly so that Cuba wouldn't notice the name, letting the sound of pornography fill the room.

Cuba immediately blushed when he heard the moaning on the TV. Currently a woman was being fucked by two men, one in each hole. "C-Canada...th-this is the porn channel." he said, stuttering as he looked over at the other.

"Yeah." Canada set the remote down and turned to Cuba, then looped his arms around the other. "I know. You just weren't getting my hints."

Okay, so all that stuff earlier had been hints. "I-I just hadn't been expecting you to want sex." Cuba said, wrapping his arms around Canada. "But I'm not opposied to it." With that he leaned in and kissed Canada.

"Mmm..." Canada kissed back eagerly and reached back to turn off the television. "F-fuck, ahn... I just want you so bad," he begged, sliding his hands through Cuba's dreds, tugging at them eagerly, finding them so cute, and rather sexy, on the Cuban.

"Yeah...want you too." Cuba said, licking along Canada's lips. "You're so beautiful Canada, been thinking about this all day." He ran his hands up Canada's sides, pulling the man closer.

Canada smirked and leaned back, pulling his shirt up and tossing it away, then starting to shakily unbutton Cuba's shirt and running his hands over his chest. "Why didn't you try anything earlier... Not like I would have pushed you away."

Cuba shrugged his shirt off, throwing it to the floor as well. "I thought you would have gotten angry or pushed me away." he said, running his hands along Canada's chest, fingers brushing over his nipples.

Mewling, Canada, wiggled and arched into Cuba's touch, whimpering. "You could have at least tried..." He whimpered and ground down against the other, leaning down to kiss him again and rubbing at his chest.

Cuba kissed back, pinching both Canada's nipples and rolling them in his fingers. "Sorry." he said, grinning as he shoved his tongue in Canada's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

"Mnn... Ah~" Canada mewled and whimpered, shivering and rubbing against the other. "Your cock," he murmured feverishly, reaching down to grip Cuba's crotch. "I want to see it," he demanded.

Cuba nodded, standing up to undo his pants, pulling them off with his boxers. "Take your pants off as well." he said, wanting to see Canada naked as well. His cock was hard by now, standing erect and making him blush.

Canada seemed to be a bit too preoccupied to listen and immediately dove down, grasping at Cuba's shaft and starting to lick and suck. "Hng, it's so big," he murmured, taking it into his mouth. It was mostly thick, though slightly above average in length. Canada wasn't picky, though. It just had to be thick and hard, and he would go down on it any time.

Before Cuba could even react Canada was licking at his cock and he was letting out a loud groan, hands tangling in Canada's hair. "H-Hey...y-you sure are excited." he said, breathing heavily. "You like cocks?"

"Mmmnn, yes, so much, it's so good," Canada moaned, licking desperately at the other, bobbing his head and pulling off every once in a while. "Mmnn, I love them thick and big," he murmured, stroking and tonguing the slit of Cuba's cock.

Cuba moaned, legs getting shaky as Canada continued to suck. He was a bit shocked at Canada's words, having no idea the other was like this. "Ahhh...s-so good, you're amazing at this."

"Yeah, I practice," he murmured, beginning to suck at Cuba's cock. He probably shouldn't have said that, but maybe he would just make sure to give an extra good blowjob. At this point he was already practically worshipping the other's cock.

Cuba couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Oh well, not like him and Canada were dating so it shouldn't matter. "O-Oh god...f-fuck Canada." he practically screamed, thrusting his hips forward, grabbing Canada's hair and forcing his head down.

Canada gagged, but tried to relax his throat and sucked hard, practically milking him. "C-cum all over my face," he moaned, licking up Cuba's shaft and smirking up at him.

Cuba nodded, groaning as he pulled Canada's head off his cock and came, spilling his cum all over Canada's face, a bit dripping down his glasses. "Oh fuck..." he groaned, sitting back on the bed. "Fuck...best blowjob I've ever gotten."

Canada moaned and licked his lips, getting what cum he could and then starting to swipe the cum away with his fingers. "Mmm, so good," he murmured, grinning up at the other. He sat up and reached back, starting to push his pants away and rub at his hole.

Cuba moaned at that, wanting more. "H-Hey, let me touch you." he said, not wanting to just watch the other finger himself. "You like having your ass filled up as well?"

"Oh, god yes," Canada moaned, kicking his pants off and getting up and wiggling into Cuba's lap. "I want your cock in my ass, please," he begged, sliding his hands through Cuba's dreds. "F-fuck me, please!"

"Patience." Cuba laughed, wrapping his hands around Canada and gripping the man's ass. "We gotta stretch ya first. Got any lube?" he kneaded his fingers through the flesh, fingers trailing along the cleft.

"Hng- n-no, I don't need stretching..." Canada leaned over and grabbed at his nightstand, searching through the drawer and then pulled out a bottle of lube. "Just fuck me, I can take it, please!"

Before taking the lube though Cuba flipped them over, pinning Canada to the bed. "Maybe I just wanna see you whimpering and moaning beneath me." he grinned, taking the lube and spreading it onto his fingers. "Now spread yuor legs."

Whining, Canada pulled his legs up, biting his lips and shaking his head with a whimper. "Please, just fuck me, I want it," he begged, wiggling his ass at the other. "Please?"

With a smirk Cuba shoved two fingers inside the other, scissoring them. "Not that loose, I don't wanna hurt you." he said, thrusting them in and out. "Didn't know you could be such a whore though."

"Only for big cocks like yours," the blonde breathed, crying out softly as he was penetrated, thrusting his hips down on him. "J-just the lube would be fine, I won't hurt!" Of course, Cuba was a bit thicker than he was used to, definitely thicker than America, and France too.

Cuba smirked at that, pulling his fingers out. "If you insist." he said, spreading lube all over his cock, stroking it to get it hard again. "What position do ya want?"

"Whatever you want," Canada replied breathlessly, sitting up ans licking his lips eagerly. "Any position you want, anything you want, please..."

Cuba figured missionary was good enough, leaning down and placing his cock at Canada's entrance before shoving inside with a loud groan.

Gasping, Canada arched his back and bucked down, impaling himself on Cuba's cock. "Oh, Cuba! Ahn, it feels so good," he whimpered, loving the feeling of Cuba stretching him out.

Cuba moaned, the feeling of being inside Canada was just too good to be true. "F-Fuck...so tight." he groaned, leaning down to kiss the other. "C-Can I move already or do I need to wait?"

"Yes, move, move~!" Canada begged, throwing his arms around Cuba's neck and rocking back on his cock. "Pl-please, move, I want more, fuck me hard, please~ With your thick cock..."

With that Cuba began to thrust, not even bothering to start off slowly as he pounded into the other. "OH god Canada, oh god so good." he moaned, kissing along the other's jaw.

Canada mewled and kissed Cuba properly, tugging at his dreds and rolling down on his cock. "Oh, Cuba, it feels so good, ahn!" he whimpered, arching his back and flipping them over, rolling over his cock, rocking hard against him. "Ohh..."

Cuba was shocked at being flipped over but wasn't complaining as he looked up at Canada riding him. "Oh god..." he moaned, grabbing the other's hips and helping him bounce up and down.

"Mmm, it feels so good," Canada moaned, running a hand over his chest, tweaking his nipples and rolling down on him. "You feel so good inside me, Cuba, ahnn~! I love your cock!"

"Y-You feel good as well." Cuba moaned, thrusting even faster as he reached down and grasped Canada's cock. "So good Canada, so beautiful."

Canada flushed red and ignored it, instead bucking into Cuba's hands and grinding down against him until he came with a cry, orgasm splattering against Cuba's chest, some getting onto Canada's belly. "Ohh, Cuba..."

Cuba moaned, even though Canada had just came he wouldn't be able to yet. Grabbing the other he again reversed their positions and pounded into the other. "You're so wonderful Canada." he moaned, leaning down for another kiss.

Canada gladly kissed back, arching his back and waiting for Cuba to finish, still mewling and wiggling at every thrust and twitch.

Cuba gave a few more thrusts, sloppily kissing back before arching his back and coming as well, filling Canada up.

Sighing, Canada went limp, sleepy eyed and smiling languidly, obviously quite satisfied with the sex. "Mmm, I have to go make a phonecall," he murmured, sitting up and giving Cuba a quick kiss before he slipped out of bed. "I'll be back to cuddle in just a sec."

Cuba sighed, plopping down on the bed and wondering who Canada had to call. Oh well, cuddling sounded very nice.

Canada disappeared into the bathroom and pulled out his phone, dialing America's number then waiting for him to pick up.

America was back in his hotel room, eagerly picking up his phone when he heard it ring. "Okay bro, tell me how the commie bastard was." he said, trying to hide his excitement.

Canada could tell how excited his brother was. "It was so great... He's really thick... Not as long, but really thick, it's so good...mm..." Canada couldn't help but fantasize about it some more.

"Thick huh?" America said, having to think about it. He loved thick dicks but then again it was Cuba. "I'll only go for him if I can't find anyone else." he said, pouting, "Besides I think he might have a crush on ya bro, kinda obvious."

"Oh...well...that's okay..." Canada wouldn't mind. Of course, it would have to wait until they had their little business done with sleeping with everyone. "I'm going to go back in, alright?"

"Kay dude, see ya later." America said, hanging up and lying back on his bed, wondering who they should fuck next.


	6. Tokyo Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japan/America

America was excited, he had planned to visit his friend Japan for what he told the other was a get together for some video games and anime. Of course he had other plans in mind, he could only hope his friend was as perverted as his anime made him out to be. He was now on Japan's front porch, ringing the doorbell with a grin on his face.

Japan came to open the door, bowing to America. "Good day, America-san. How are you today?" He watched as America came in, watching his ass. America had such a chubby butt- he could only wonder what it would be like to fuck it. he then waved away those thoughts, because he shouldn't be thinking that about his friend. It was improper, America was just here for video games.

"Hey Japan." America said, setting down his bag at the doorway after taking off his shoes. "So I totally brought some anime as well, we should watch it sometime." And by anime he meant hentai, and by hentai he meant yaoi. Couldn't seduce Japan by watching straight porn, that would be a bit strange.

"Oh... Hai, we could watch it now. Best to do it first and then play video games, before we forget." Of course, maybe he should break out some hentai videos... To break the ice. And possibly fuck America.

America nodded, the sooner he got to Japan the better. "Umm, you sit down, I'll put it in." Wouldn't want Japan seeing the cover of the DVD after all, that would ruin the surprise.

Japan nodded and took his seat on his knees, hands in his lap as he waited for America to put the DVD in. He got a very nice view of America's ass as he leaned over.

America got the DVD case out of his bag, making sure to keep it hidden from Japan as he walked over and turned on the DVD player, putting the disk in and turning on the TV. "I think it'll be good." he said, sitting down next to his friend.

Japan nodded and watched as the screen came up, some opening credits and the episode started. It started out normally, though Japan couldn't actually tell what anime it was... Must be one of the smaller, unrecognized ones. It wasn't until the two best friends since childhood started kissing and taking off their clothes not too far into it that he realized, with red cheeks, that America had put in a yaoi. "A-Am-merica-san! What is this?"

"Hm?" America asked, acting as if nothing was wrong. "I think the genre is called yaoi or something." he continued to watch as the bigger man pinned the smaller one beneath him. Sheesh that smaller one looked so girly, whiny too.

Japan covered his face- though he was still looking between his fingers. "America-san, this is hentai!"

America nodded, holding in his chuckle as his friend hid his face. "Yeah I know." he said, scooting a bit closer to Japan. "Don't you like hentai?"

"Y-yes! I mean no! I mean- Am-America-san, why have you done this!?" Japan's head felt so muddled- was America doing this on purpose?

America did chuckle at that. "Wellll...look at that guy, the...seme?" That was the word, right? "I think you'd look so hot like that." Although he certainly wasn't going to be in tears like the girly guy.

"Ahh...m-me? As the...seme?" Japan would have thought America would want to be on top. Of course, Japan didn't at all mind him wanting to bottom, he would have fought for it anyway. he was far more domineering than America after all.

"Of course." America laughed, pulling Japan's hands away from his face. "Can you do that? Be all dominant and sexy?" Japan seemed so nervous yet America had a feeling the man was secretly a pervert on the inside.

"Oh..." Japan gulped and nodded. "Hai, yes, of course, I can. Do you...want me to do that to you?"

America nodded again. "Sure do." he said with a big grin. "Like...whatever you want man, I ain't picky." There were very few things that squicked him out. "What you want to do?"

Japan frowned and took the remote, turning off the television. "Distracting. Well, first I believe we should go to my room." Of course, that would only be if he and America were having sex- he didn't really use his room for anything other than sleeping, and work.

"Alright then." America stood up. "Sounds good, got any lube in there?" As much as he loved rough sex he liked lube, it was rather painful without it.

"Hai, I do." Japan waved America in and closed the door, then went to his nightstand. "I have...a few things to request of you America-san." He pulled out the lube, and then a couple toys, a bullet vibrator, and a dildo. He let them do their own explaining.

America smiled at that, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. "Want me to use them?" he asked, licking his lips as he slipped out of the rest of his clothes and hopped on the bed. "Just tell me the position to get in."

"On your knees." Japan nodded and set the toys down. "But we will not use them yet." He began disrobing, though not much more than just to reveal his manhood.

America made sure to catch a glimpse at Japan's cock, a bit disappointed. The man wasn't very big at all, smaller than England. Still, he wasn't about to run out on his friend, besides who knows, maybe Japan was really good at using what he had.

Japan knelt behind America and rubbed some lube over his fingers, then ran his slick finger down America's crease. "Call me Goushujiin-sama." He didn't care if America knew what he meant, but he wanted to hear him say it. "And if you cannot pronounce it then call me Nippon-sama."

"G-Gou..shujin-sama." America said, shivering as he felt fingers on his ass. "Ahh...wh-what do you have planned? I-I wanna suck your cock sometime." he said, gasping as the touching.

"You shall see." Japan wasn't one to reveal his plans. He pressed his first finger in, wiggling it around and stretching America out. He was already rather loose. Must be well used. "What a lewd slut. You must be well used back here, America-san."

America nodded at that, letting out a small moan. "Yeah..." he said, rolling his hips. "B-But I wanna suck your cock." Even if it wasn't that big a cock was still a cock.

Japan pinched America's ass. "We shall see soon enough." He pressed a couple more fingers in, stretching America out easily. He wondered if he could take his entire hand... Japan's hands weren't that big of course, but it would still be impressive.

"Ahhhnn...p-please Goushujin-sama." America moaned, wondering if he was even pronouncing it right. "Ahhh...f-fuck, at least put more in." Besides loving cock he also just loved being stretched out like this.

Japan spanked America this time. "Do not demand things from me. I will decide what we do." He did however enjoy that America was so eager. So he shoved a fourth finger in, and slid his thumb in, adding more lube to slid his entire hand in.

"F-Fuck..." America had no idea that Japan all dominating could be so hot. "G-Goushujin-sama..." He wanted the man's entire hand in now, it would feel amazing he knew it would.

Japan smirked as he had his hand in up to the wrist. "How does that feel?" he purred, spanking America again as he slid his arm in further.

America pushed back, letting out an even louder moan. "So good, so fucking good." he wanted even more now, feeling rather greedy that night. "F-Fuck... I love being stretched Goushujin-sama."

"Good." Japan then withdrew his arm and pinched America's ass again. "Turn around and you will use your mouth, America-san," he demanded, stroking himself a couple times.

America eagerly turned around, not even waiting to be told what to do as he leaned forward and licked at the tip of Japan's cock, eyes focused upwards and mouth wide open.

Japan slid his hands through America's hair and shoved his head down, making him take his cock all the way to the hilt. It wasn't that hard- but of course Japan was never worried about size, it was how he used it. He would have America writhing and moaning either way.

America easily deep throated the other, letting Japan take control as he harshly sucked. So far it was going well, even if the man wasn't very large.

Japan moaned as America sucked and began thrusting into his mouth, gripping his hair tightly and then pushed him off. "Turn around, America-san. It is time to take this further."

"B-But I'm not done." America whined, opening his mouth again. He wanted more dammit. "D-Don't you want to come all over my face?"

Japan smacked America across the face. "You will obey, now turn and spread your ass, America-san, lest you want me to punish you."

America yelped as he was smacked, a bit shocked but not upset about it. He clutched his cheek, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "Not fair." he said, turning around and spreading his legs.

Japan took the lube and spread it over the dildo first, shoving it inside of America, and then taking the bullet vibrator and tying it to America's cock, then set it almost as high as it would go.

"Ahhhnn...o-oh fuck." America screamed out, rolling his hips as he felt the dildo stretch him and the vibrator pleasure him. "Oh fuck...f-fuck..."

"How vulgar... Watch your language around your master." Japan spanked America sharply and lubed up his cock, rubbing between America's cheeks.

"S-Sorry goushujin-sama." America moaned, pushing back against Japan. "Y-You're gonna double penetrate me?" He knew it would hurt but oh fuck, it would feel so amazing too.

"You do not think I would pass up the opportunity, did you?" Japan stuck a couple fingers in to stretch Alfred out enough to slide the head of his cock in, moaning at the heat and tightness.

Alfred screamed out, eve if he loved being stretched it was still always painful at first. "F-Fuck...oh god." he could take it though, heroes never backed down.

"I said not to be so vulgar!" Japan huffed, smacking America again and sliding his entire cock in with a moan. He gripped the dildo and started to thrust himself and the dildo alternately, giving Alfred a different feeling, but always filled.

America moaned now, pressing back against Japan. He could stand the pain, in fact he somewhat liked it. "Oh god but goushujin-sama, it's so good." he moaned, his own cock hard and leaking precum.

Japan groaned, giving up on the alternate thrusting and just began fucking America brutally, the dildo sliding in and out with him.

"P-Please...please Goushujin-sama, touch me." America begged, rocking his hips back and forth, resisting the urge to touch himself. His prostate was being hit now and he really no longer cared about Japan's size, the man sure knew how to use it.

"You may touch yourself- I am not about to touch a filthy whore like you," Japan replied, only slightly winded with his words, keeping his composure as he fucked America ruthlessly.

America whimpered, reaching down to stroke his cock. "D-Do you really think I am a filthy whore goushujin-sama?" he asked, making sure to moan rather loudly with each thrust.

"Yes, s-such a filthy whore..." He really didn't think that of America, but this was in the throes of sex, he could let his guard slip a little...

America didn't mind being called that, it kind of turned him on a bit even. "O-Oh fuck...oh god...g-goushujin-sama, y-your cock is so good." he moaned, bucking forward a few more times before coming, spilling himself onto Japan's bed sheets.

Japan moaned and shuddered, filling America up with his seed. he sighed, leaning back slightly. "Oh, America-san..."

America collapsed onto the bed, his ass still in the air as Japan filled him up. "Oh fuck...Japan." he sighed, rolling his hips again. "That was so fucking good dude."

Japan blushed and pulled out, using his yukata to cover himself once more. "Really, America-san? You think so?"

America pulled the dildo out, untying the bullet vibrator as well before turning around to sit on his ass. "Hell yeah." he said, smiling at the other. "But I hardly got to suck you off, so unfair."

"Ah...well...we could...go again, I suppose..." Japan blushed and nodded, shrinking slightly. He wasn't opposed to more.

America nodded at that. "Heh, sounds awesome."  
\--  
America sat on the bed in Japan's guest room, door closed as he held his cell phone up to his ear, waiting for his brother to answer and hoping Japan wouldn't overhear his conversation.

Canada picked up, snacking on some lunch. "Hey, Al. How's it going? What's Japan's like?" he asked immediately, wanting to know the details already.

"Well...he's not very big." America said, lying down on the bed. "But he knows how to use it, I'd say he's a good fuck but really, not a very fun dick to suck." America prefered sucking on the bigger ones after all.

"Oh... That's too bad. At least you had fun, right?" Canada sighed and squirmed in his seat. "Well, I'm going to go get China, alright? I'll call you after I'm done."

"Sounds awesome, and yeah it was totally fun." America laughed, saying bye to his brother before hanging up. He wondered how China would be, the other didn't seem to be as kinky as his ex-brother was.


	7. Eggroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> China/Canada

Canada squirmed in his seat, managing a smile at China. "So, um, how have things been for you?" He felt so awkward... He wasn't sure if he could do this, he didn't know China all that well... But he had to- Alfred might want to sleep with China or something.

China sipped his tea, narrowing his eyes a bit. It was rather strange that Canada of all people had wanted to come over and visit, oh well. "I am doing fine aru." he said, setting his teacup back on his kitchen table. "How have you been?"

"Oh... A little boring. No one really pays attention to me, you know?" Well, since he and America had started this little tradeoff thing about sleeping with the rest of the nations he had been getting a lot more attention. Mostly from France and Cuba.

"Hm, that is rather unfortunate." China said, finding their conversation to be a bit boring. "So might I ask why exactly you wanted to come visit?" Him and Canada didn't talk much or anything.

"Oh, well...um, I had this idea...for you and me, and...um..." Canada blushed red as he looked down into his lap, fidgeting and beginning to tremble. "Um...I mean, I meant- I kind of- have this...thing... And you..." He had absolutely no idea how to make this happen.

China frowned, wishing Canada would speak up a bit. "A thing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. "Spit it out Canada, are you wanting money as well?"

"N-no! I don't need money... Umm..." Canada wiggled in his seat, biting his bottom lip. He didn't know what to do. How the hell was he supposed to get China into bed? "So- um, America and me have this thing, and- um, I was wondering- do- do you want to...go up to...your bedroom...or something?" Oh god, he was just about /dying/ right then...

China's eyes opened wide in shock at that, completely surprised Canada was even saying such things. Bedroom? Only two things happened in the bedroom. Sleep and sex and he was pretty sure Canada didn't want to take a nap with him. "Bedroom for what aru?" he asked, taking another sip of tea.

Canada blushed, trembling nervously. Oh god... "Well... I was thinking we could...you know...do something." He was way too skittish and nervous around people he hardly knew to do this...

China sighed, finishing his tea. "Do you mean sex? If so I must tell you know I am not loaning you any money even with sex." He would feel bad if that was why Canada was wanting it after all.

"Um...yes, that's what I mean... But- I don't need money, I swear! Even if I did, I wouldn't...come to you." Too awkward. "I would just like to...erm...spend a night with you. If it isn't too much trouble. I don't want to be a bother." Yeah, America could come in here and work his arrogant magic of non-shyness.

"Fine then, we can but may I ask why?" China asked, examining Canada over. "And who is to top?" Most people assumed he was a bottom thanks to his looks, pissed him off really.

"Oh...me and America have...a...bet." Yeah. That worked. "And I was thinking...you...would be on top." If China was on bottom that just screwed everything up!

China frowned at the word bet. "A bet?" he asked, thinking that this maybe was some form of blackmail. "Tell me, what kind of bet."

Canada gulped. "It's not erally a bet more like...an...experiment- no, ahh... It's...we're sleeping with people to see who we like best..." Canada really hoped that was good enough, and that he wouldn't be held.../too/ responsible. he could just say it was America's idea anyway.

"Fine then." That was good enough for China. "Let us go up to my bedroom." he stood up, pushing his chair in and leading Canada up to his bedroom. "How shall we start then?"

"Oh...however, you want to start." Canada followed like a puppy, though not entirely sure if he had the nerves to continue. Either way, he took a deep breath. It was happening and he had put himself in this, so he was going to get through it.

"Strip then." China knew Canada probably wouldn't like sex with him but whatever, this was for his pleasure after all. "And then get down and suck my cock."

Oh, Canada hadn't expected...that much of a direct order. But he nodded and started to disrobe, putting everything into a neat little pile so that he wouldn't have to search for everything, then dropped to his knees in front of China and started pulling as his garb to release his shaft.

China sighed, softly gripping Canada's hair. "Strange bet you and your brother have going on. I had no idea you two were such big whores." He always figured America would be more prudish about sex.

Canada flinched slightly, but kept going, ignoring China's hurtful words and pulling his cock out. He gasped softly. It definitely wasn't small- not incredibly big either. Maybe slightly smaller than France. "It's big..." he murmured, parting his mouth and letting the soft organ slide between his lips.

China smiled at the compliment, gasping as he was touched, his cock starting to get a bit hard. "There we go, suck on it." he said, thrusting his hips forward a bit, wondering just how good Canada was at blowjobs.

Canada leaned in further and slid his mouth over China's soft cock, letting it harden in his mouth and beginning to bob, sucking softly.

China groaned, thrusting his hips forward a bit, his cock getting hard. "Good good." he said, hands yanking Canada's hair a bit harsher.

Canada whimpered and bobbed his head faster, fisting what wasn't into his mouth, sucking and trembling beneath China. China wasn't too bad, really. A little forceful, but Canada didn't mind...too much.

China smirked, grabbing that curly strand of Canada's hair, wondering if it would be like Italy's hair. "Enjoying it slut?" he asked, thrusting his hips forward. "Love cock don't you?"

Squeaking in surprise, Canada trembled and pulled back, gasping for breath. "Pl-please don't touch that," he mumbled, leaning back in to begin sucking again. He really didn't like that... Nor did he care for being called a slut.

"I will do what I want." China said, again grabbing Canada's hair curl. "I am in charge here so you will deal with it." He liked being in control, made him feel powerful again.

Canada squealed again, pulling off again and swatting China's hand off. "Please, don't do that," he asked earnestly with a sigh. "I don't like how it feels."

China scowled at that. "How does it feel?" he asked, smirking down at the other. "And don't swat me, I am in charge." he lightly slapped Canada's cheek with his cock, loving how slutty the other looked like that.

Canada yelped, face reddening before he realized he rather liked that feeling of the flesh slapping against his cheek. "Hng... It makes me feel tingly... I don't like it, though, please..."

"Fine." China said, smiling as he saw Canada's face turn red. "Aww, do you like being slapped with my cock?" he asked, slapping Canada's cheek a few more times. "Looks good on you."

Canada squeaked and trembled, licking his lips and parting his mouth. "P-please let me suck your cock, China..."

"So needy." China grabbed the back of Canada's head and forced the man to deep throat him. "You can take it I'm sure." he chuckled, forcing Canada to keep his head down there.

Canada nearly choked, but kept his head still, before he started struggling to breathe and yanked his head back, gasping for breath, then went back down under China's guidance and sucked sweetly, stroking with his free hand.

China chuckled at that, moaning as he thrusted forward. He was getting close now and quickly he yanked Canada's head off his cock before coming onto the other's face.

Canada cried out, trembling and licking his lips. Oh, that feeling of fresh cum sliding down his chin... "Hng... Oh, China..." He slipped a hand down, starting to rub at his crotch and lick his lips, licking all around to lick up the cum.

"Whore." China said, running a few fingers through Canada's messy hair. "Get on the bed and lay down on your back, spread your legs." He would have a little fun teasing the other before he fucked him.

Canada nodded and shakily got up, sliding onto the bed and leaning back, legs spreading eagerly for China. "I-I'm sorry I'm such a whore..."

"Don't be." China simply said, getting up on the bed and hovering over the other. He ran his hands all over Canada's chest, pinching the other's nipples rather harshly. "So America is like this as well?"

Canada blushed and nodded, mewling as his nipples were toyed with. "Y-yeah..." He couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed and squeezed his legs together, raising a knee to keep China from seeing all of him.

"For a slut you sure are self conscious." China said, leaning down to nip and suck at Canada's neck, biting down rather harshly right where the jugular was.

"Ahhn... I'm n-not...usually so forward," Canada murmured, whimpering and biting his bottom lip, squirming beneath the man.

China gave a few more nibbles before kissing down to the man's chest, licking over a pert nipple. "I bet America isn't as shy." he said, wondering what it would be like to fuck the other.

Ugh China was imagining he was America, wasn't he... Okay, Canada could stand a lot of things, but being seen as America was not one. "Me and Al aren't the same person," he muttered, hating being compared to his brother...

"I know that." China said, giving Canada's nipple a harsh bite. Sheesh the other sure was sensetive about that issue. "You are Canada and I know that." Still, he did feel a bit bad for the other, always overshadowed by America.

Canada whimpered, shaking his head and arching his back slightly. "Please just- ahn, just f-fuck me..." he begged, not wanting to dwell on the thought. He wanted to be fucked, that was all- the whole point of this.

China gave a few more laps to Canada's nipple before pulling up and roughly shoving three fingers into the other's mouth. "Nice and wet now unless you want to be fingered dryly."

"Hng- I don't need to be stretched," Canada replied in a soft murmur. "Please just use lube."

"I don't have any." China snapped, holding Canada's tongue down with his fingers. "So unless you want to be fucked dryly shut up and suck."

Canada whimpered and began sucking, wetting China's fingers with his tongue, looking a little guilty for snapping. When he was done he was breathing hard. "Mmm... Please, fuck me," he begged, reaching down to tug his legs up.

China licked his lips at the sight, reaching down and circling a finger around Canada's entrance. "So needy." he said, pushing his finger inside al the way.

Canada whimpered and trembled, clutching at the bedsheets. He really hoped China would hurry. He wasn't sure if he really liked this all that much. To an extent, but too much of a good thing..."

China thrusted his finger in and out before quickly adding a second one. "Like that?" he asked, leaning down to kiss at Canada's inner thigh.

"Hng- yes, please, more, China, please," Canada begged, whimpering and pulling his legs up tighter. "Please, can I have more?"

China nudged a third finger in at that, spreading and thrusting them. "You like having your ass filled Canada?" He was shocked at Canada's actions really, he had always thought the other would be more reserved about sex, but then again he had been raised by France.

"Mmm, yes, I love it so much!" Canada moaned, nodding eagerly and trembling with anxiety and anticipation.

China pulled his fingers out before roughly shoving them in Canada's mouth again, simply amused by how slutty Canada was. "Beg for my cock then slut."

Canada squeaked and looked away, shivering with the rush of pleasure. "Ahn... P-please, China, will you fuck me with your cock? Fill my ass up with your cock, please, I'm begging you," he whimpered, pleading with his eyes to China.

With a smirk China pulled his fingers out of Canada's mouth and spit into his hand, rubbing it all over his cock and slicking it up. He was hard again by now as he leaned forward and rubbed the tip over Canada's entrance before pushing in with a loud groan.

Canada moaned, legs snapping around China's waist and pulling him in deeper, arching his back. "Ohh... Oh, it feels so good," he whimpered, one hand sliding over his chest, stimulating his nipples.

China moaned as well, loving the sight of Canada touching himself as he began to thrust, not caring if the other was in any pain, he just felt so good. "For a whore you sure are, nnng..rather tight."

Canada moaned, whining and bucking down on the other. "Ohh, China..." he was hardly listening, he couldn't match the feeling, his insides quivering around China's cock.

"Mmmm...so good." China groaned, starting to move a bit faster. This was definitely a good idea and he had to wonder if the brothers would be up for a threesome sometime.

Canada moaned and slipped his hands onto China's shoulders, meeting his thrusts and arching his back. "Oh, China, it feels so good, please fuck me, please, harder!"

Oh yes, he would definitely need a threesome later. China sped up his movements again, pounding into the other roughly as he reached down and grabbed Canada's cock, teasing tehj tip with his thumb.

Canada mewled and writhed beneath China, gripping China's shoulders tightly, eyes rolling back in his head. "Ohh..."

"Ahhhnnn..." China gasped, stroking Canada's cock in time with his thrusts. It felt amazing really, he could omly hope Canada would be willing to come back.

Canada gasped and came with a cry, cum spurting out in ribbons before he went limp, twitching and trembling as he waited for China to finish.

China moaned loudly as he felt Canada clench up around his cock, continuing to thrust madly as he came soon after, filling the other up with his cum. Once done he pulled out and fell down next to Canada on the bed with a sigh. "That was really great Canada." he said, glad he had done this.

Canada groaned and nodded. "Y-yeah... Thank you so much," he murmured, cracking his back and sitting up. "Umm... Do you want me...to leave? Or...what do you want me to do?" he asked, face slightly red. He didn't know what he should do, but he was China's guest, so...

"You can do what you want, obviously you are free to spend the night here, we can go another round later if you wish." China said. He wasn't going to just kick Canada out of his house, that would be rude.

"Oh... Um, I'll stay...just the night, if that's okay. I wouldn't mind going again later." Not really, but he could do it. He supposed. "I have to make a phone call, so I'll just be a minute..." With that, he got up and went to get his phone, then disappearing into the bathroom to dial America's number.

China nodded, feeling rather worn out as he closed his eyes.

"Yo, sup?" America asked, answering his phone as he sipped at his soda. "Got done fucking China? How was he?"

"Hey, Al. He was...uh, okay... He was a little forceful, but it's fine. I'm going to stay the night. He um...sounded like he maybe wanted to fuck you too," Canada mumbled, blushing softly.

America nodded at that. "Sounds good, I kinda like em forceful so maybe I'll give him a go later. Anyways how big was he? Hopefully bigger than Japan."

"Not bad... About France's size, which isn't bad at all." Canada shrugged, leaning against the counter. "So, who are we doing next?"

"Hmmm...kinda want to see Germany, maybe you can take Italy?" America asked, sipping the rest of his coke. "Sound good bro?"

"Oh, okay... So I'll see you later," Canada replied, biting his lip. "Night." With that he hung up and turned off his phone, going back out to China.


	8. Wurst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germany/America, it needs more love

America smiled as he knocked on Germany's door, hoping the other was home, this was after all a surprise visit. Him and Canada had decided on Germany and Italy next and since they both assumed Germany was rather dominant in bed Canada had chosen the more passive Italy.

Germany had been in the middle of finishing up lunch when America came knocking at his door. "America-" he replied, looking surprised and puzzled to see the other at his door. "How, er...nice to see you. What do I owe this visit to?" the German asked, straightening up and smoothing back his ruffled hair. He hadn't yet had enough time to get himself ready for the day, having not expected anyone there anyway.

"Hey Germany." America said, flashing a smile at the other. "I just had a question I wanted to ask in person is all." Hopefully the German wouldn't be offended at it though, oh well, America liked them rather angry when they fucked.

"Oh... Well, I suppose I should let you in." Germany awkwardly opened the door a little wider, beckoning America inside. "I apologize for the mess..." Well, his house wasn't that dirty. Just a bit out of place. Prussia lived with him after all, things were bound to go a little haywire. "What did you want to ask me?"

America looked around and had to wonder how the hell this was a mess. Oh well, not important. "Alright, well..." Now that he actually had to ask this was a bit embarrassing. "Well...I've like, totally seen German porn and it's all kinky and weird, are you like that as well?"

Germany sputtered out a bit of nonsense, face going entirely red. "Excuse me!?" he managed through some incoherent stammering of embarrassment. "Why would you assume that!? And that- that is incredibly personal, why would you want to know anyway!?"

America rolled his eyes at that, walking up a bit closer to Germany. "Well...why wouldn't I want to know?" he asked, lips turned up into a grin as he placed a hand on Germany's chest. "Surely someone as big and strong as you likes using that strength in bed."

Germany went still, stiffening further as America touched him, looking uncertain and hesitant, not knowing what the hell to do with this sort of situation. "Well...I-I do like some- some unorthodox...things. But that doesn't excuse the fact that it is incredibly personal, why are you asking!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" America asked, sticking his lip out in a pout as he twirled a stand of hair around his finger. "Maybe I wanna taste of this." He leaned in even closer now, his chest against Germany's as he brought his face close to the other.

"T-taste of what?" Maybe if he just acted like he had no idea what America was talking about he would leave... Surely America was there just to dig up dirt on him!

America stepped back, pouting even more. "C'mon Germany, stop playing so innocent." Dammit, he would have to up the dirty talking a bit. "I wanna get down and suck your cock, I wanna be filled up to the brim with your cum."

Germany's face reddened but he took a deep breath, adam's apple bobbing and nodded, then looked around. "One moment..." He went to check if his brother was home, then came back over. "Up to my bedroom, my brother isn't home so you can...be as loud as you want," he replied, whispering the last part. "But not too loud!"

"Sweet." America said, smiling as he followed Germany up to his bedroom. "You can like, do whatever you want okay? I just wanna suck you off sometime." He wondered how big Germany would be, surely rather large.

Germany's face was still red, but he was breathing deep to try and calm himself. When they got to his bedroom he closed and locked the door- more out of a privacy thing than much else. "Alright...ahem, strip."

"Alright." America said, throwing his shirt off and doing the same with his pants and boxers until he was completely naked, a small blush on his cheeks. "Now what?"

Germany cleared his throat again, trying to take a more authoritative stance. "Get on the bed while I get some...tools." He went to his closet and started digging around in a bag, then came back with a few items; nipples clamps, a paddle and a riding crop.

America had gotten on the bed, sitting back with his legs spread as he reached down to start pumping his cock, wanting to get hard. "Oh, you have a lot." he said, licking his lips.

"Er...this isn't nearly all of the collection I own." Germany set the items down, then seemed to remember one he'd forgotten and went back to the closet, finding a plastic cockring. That would come in handy. He tossed it to America. "Put it on...slut."

America grabbed the ring and slipped it onto his hard cock, smiling back at Germany. "Oh? What more do you have...master?" he asked, licking his lips again.

"Er- before we start, I think we should discuss safety... Like a safety word- for if I go too far." Germany wasn't about to have his way with America without being safe. "How about red if you want me to stop? And yellow if you don't want me to go further, but not to stop."

"Makes sense." America said, getting a bit impatient. "I got it, can we start now." he whined, pouting at Germany.

"Yes." Germany clambered onto the bed on his knees. He patted his crotch. "Down, you are going to suck my cock- don't use your hands to take it out," he ordered, hoping America would use his mouth to undo his pants and everything else. He picked up the riding crop, thumbing the leather bit at the end.

America nodded, getting up onto his hands and knees, face against Germany's crotch. With some trouble he grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down, now trying to use his teeth to undo the button. "Dammit." he muttered, never having been too talented at this.

"I can wait as long as it takes." Germany snapped his wrist, the crop coming in contact sharply with America's spine, then carefully and softly dragging it over America's back, dodging through his vertebrae, showing him the gentler side to the riding crop.

America arched his back, moaning as he tried harder, finally managing to get Germany's cock out of his pants and boxers by some miracle. "Wow, so thick." he said, giving it a good look. Average length but nice and thick and girth was what he really liked.

Germany shivered slightly as his halfhard cock was brought out into the open. "Get it hard- use your mouth. If I feel teeth you get the paddle. Any teeth at all," he ordered, gaze narrowing sharply. He wouldn't even stand teasing, not for something like this.

With a nod of his head America took in the tip of Germany's cock, giving it a good suck as he swirled his tongue around the tip. He wondered if he wanted the paddle, he really wanted the crop, hopefully he could get both. With a moan, he lowered his head, taking more of Germany in.

"Hng- ahh...th-that's it, whore..." A few strands of Germany's neatly brushed back hair came loose as he leaned forward, hand at the back of America's head and leaning into his mouth. He smacked the crop against America's thigh, unable to reach his ass, though he really wanted to smack it all over and make it red with big welts, to make it swell and ache...

America moaned at the smack, wanting more of it. He eagerly took in Germany's cock, deep throating the other and curling his lips into a smirk as he somewhat roughly dragged his teeth along the shaft.

Grunting sharply, Germany shoved America off of his cock, face red and flustered. He struck America across the face- though not too hard, he didn't want to give him whiplash or leave a bruise. He glared through slitted blue eyes. "St-stupid slut... What did I tell you?" he demanded angrily, though getting a bit needy through his breaths, definitely feeling the effects of blueball coming to him from losing that delicious heat... He reached for the paddle. "Turn around."

"B-But it was an accident." America whimpered, pretending to be scared of his punishment. "Please master, please no." Even with his begging he still turned around, ass in the air. "It'll hurt..."

"I told you there would be punishment- it doesn't matter if it was an accident or not." Of course, Germany didn't believe for a second it was an accident. Not soft enough to be an accident and not hard enough to be caused by surprise. He gripped the paddle tight and smacked America's ass, watching it jiggle a bit. He groaned and grabbed his cock, not wanting to go soft, stroking himself as he hit America. The paddle had holes drilled through it to minimize wind resistance and maximize pain.

America yelped as he was smacked, wriggling his ass a bit. He hoped Germany would use more of the crop too. "Oh please..." he begged, lowering his head down so his upper body was resting on the bed. "Please master, forgive me."

"I'll decide when that happens," Germany replied gruffly, smacking America quite a few more times. He waited until there were obvious welts rising on America's skin before he eased off on the paddle and picked up the riding crop again, brushing it over the raised red marks on America's ass. "Turn around," he ordered, picking up the nipple clamps.

America whimpered, tears in his eyes as his ass stung quite painfully. He did as he was told, turning around and sticking his lip out in a pout. "Is that all my punishment master?" he asked, cock hard between his legs.

"I'll give you more later, but we're moving on for now." Plus Germany's wrist hurt. He took the nipple clamps and attached them to America's nipples, adjusting the tightness just perfectly. "There, you will wear those the entire time." He took the riding crop and brushed it between the chain that held the clamps together, then dragged the crop down America's abdomen, brushing against his erection and smacking it, though careful not to be too hard.

"Ahhhnn..." America moaned, spreading his legs more as his cock was smacked. It hurt a bit but not too much, Germany was careful not to hit too hard after all. "M-Master...it hurts." he whimpered, a few of the tears in his eyes falling down his cheeks in pain.

"Silence." Germany shifted a bit, trying to ignore the pain in his abdomen from his ignored cock and gave America's balls a smack now. He reached up and pulled the chain between America's nipples taught, then settled between his legs. He reached over to his drawer for some lube, but was only able to provide lotion. "Prepare yourself," he ordered, handing off the lotion.

America screamed as his balls were smacked, more tears running down his face. He took the lube in hand and spread his legs even more. "What position you want me in?" he asked.

"Like this is fine," Germany replied, sitting on his knees and leaning back a bit with his hand still pulling the chain between America's nipples without slack and the riding crop poised, occasionally dipping down to either give America's genitals a smack and then caress them with the gentle leather edge.

America whimpered, spreading the lube all over his fingers before reaching down and shoving a finger in his hole. "Ahhn...I-I'd rather have your fingers master." he moaned, rolling his hips.

"After that stunt you pulled you're lucky I am letting you be prepared at all," Germany snapped, straightening up a bit to assert himself and look larger. Not that he needed to, but it was a power thing. "Just stretch yourself." He gave a tug on the chain and smacked the back of America's hand.

"Ahhhnn...b-but master, I-I wanted more punishment." Okay yes it sounded cheesy but dammit, he didn't care. With a whimper he nudged a second finger inside, scissoring his hole and stretching it.

"Right now your punishment is to stretch yourself wide- why don't you use both hands to stretch, hm?" Germany showed no mercy, leering down with a predatory look in his gaze, dragging the crop up America's inner thighs and giving them a smack now and then.

America gasped, finding the position rather awkward. "C-Can I get on my knees master?" he asked, bucking up in pleasure as he began to poke at his prostate.

"No, you'll stay like this. Use the headboard to support your back if you need it," Germany snapped, not wanting to move from his position between America's legs. He had such power in this position, and access. He wasn't about to just let both of those things go.

With a whimper America lifted his legs and reached down with his other hand, shoving two more fingers inside his ass. "Ahhnn...s-so painful." he groaned, trying to stretch himself open like that.

Germany watched, licking his lips as America practically goatsed himself. "That's it... Try and see if you can get a hand in there- and if you can get two, I'll give you a treat." Of course, he would eventually have to figure out what the treat would be...

America nodded, pulling his fingers out so he could spread more lube onto his hands before reaching back down and shoving all five fingers of his right hand inside. "F-Fuck..." he groaned, trying to push past the largest part of his hand.

Germany was surprised America had gone for it that fast... "Good boy," he praised, tugging on the nipple clamps. He took the lotion and started to spread it over his cock, stroking slow and deliberate, occasionally smacking America's cock or thigh with the crop.

"M-Master..." America moaned, managing to get his hand inside. "Oh god...f-fuck..." He had gone too fast with that, pain flaring up in his ass. "Hurts...fucking hurts master.."

"Then slow down," Germany snapped, though he was a little nervous, not wanting America to tear or get hurt. "Go slow- that is an order." He stroked America's cock with the riding crop a few times, giving it little pats that didn't exactly count as hits.

America moaned, bucking his hips as the crop stroked along his cock. "Oh god..." Germany was right though, he needed to go slower. He held his hand inside his ass for a bit longer until he calmed down and then began to slowly move it, thrusting his hand in and out.

"That's good," Germany murmured, beginning to stroke himself to keep from going soft. "Hurry, don't you want me to fuck you?"

America reached down with his other hand now, shoving a finger inside. "I-It's too much." he moaned, pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get both his hands inside his ass.

"You don't have to put both hands in," Germany told him quickly, not wanting America to feel obligated. "In fact, I am tired of waiting. Get your hand out, I am going to fuck you now."

America sighed in relief as he pulled his hand out and used his hands to lift and spread his legs, showing Germany his gaping hole. "Please, fill me up." he moaned, also not wanting to wait any longer.

Grunting low in reply, Germany gripped his cock and pushed America's legs to the side as he pushed in. It was fairly easy- despite having a rather thick girth, he wasn't as thick as a fist. He moaned as he finally encased inside of America's tight heat. "Damn...

America moaned loudly, wanting to just push Germany over and ride the other. "Oh god...Germany you're so thick." he moaned, reaching down to stroke his cock, keeping the ring on.

Germany regained his grip on the riding crop and smacked it rather hard against America's inner thigh. "Master," he corrected with a growl, starting to thrust, rather fast and hard. "Is that how you like them, hm? Nice and big to fill your slutty hole?"

America nodded, keeping his legs spread with his hands. "Yes, nice and thick..." He liked them long too, thick and long. "Oh god..." He was now wondering how it would be like to be double penetrated, he'd have to ask Canada about that sometime.

Germany groaned, giving America a smack on the ass with a crop. "Turn around, on your hands and knees," he demanded, wanting to be able to move faster than he was now.

America did as he was told, moving so Germany's cock left his hole as he got up and turned around, ass in the air and legs spread wide. "Fill me up, please."

Germany gladly did so, gripping America's hips with one hand and starting to smack him a little more regularly with the crop than before, hips pistoning back and forth, his cock moving in and out, coming all the way out before going in all the way back to the base, nice ad fast.

"Ahh...oh god." America moaned, pushing his hips back as Germany thrusted, the spanking only increasing his pleasure. "Fuck, oh master, you're so thick..." His cock was aching by now but he could hold on for a bit longer.

Germany groaned, reaching around to unclip the cockring, hoping it would speed things along- he didn't have sex nor masturbate all that often so he was a little low on stamina... "Damn wh-whore... Hng," he moaned, eyes slipping shut and losing his grip on the riding crop as he simply focused on thrusting hard in and out of America.

As soon as the ring was unclipped America began to stroke even faster, bucking forward with a loud moan as he finally came, his ass clenching down hard against Germany's thick cock.

Groaning, Germany kept thrusting, nearly there. He was still fucking America when the other had gone limp, his body rocking with Germany's thrusts, but he soon came, filling the American up to the brim with his cum.

America groaned as he felt Germany's cum fill him up, feeling absolutely exhausted after all of that. "Wow..." he simply said, not moving from his position.

Germany cleared his throat, pulling out and watching cum slide down America's thighs. "How was it...?"

"Amazing." America said, rolling over onto his back, a dreamy look on his face. "Really awesome, I love a dominating man in bed."

"Oh- er...thank you. You can..use my shower if you need," Germany offered, face slightly red, though not as much as when America had first started this fiasco.

America got up, giving Germany a thumbs up, "Shall do." he said, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom, shutting the door and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing Canada's number.

"Yeah?" Canada replied as he picked up the phone, lying on his bed, feet kicking up. "How's it going?"

"Dude, Germany was like, awesome." America said, sounding all giddy. "Nice and thick, average length though."

"Oh, okay... That sounds nice. Anything else?" Canada asked, head tilting slightly. "Like, anything I should know?"

"Oh, yeah he's super dominant in bed, nipple clamps, cock rings, paddle, not sure if you would like it as much." America had always preferred rough sex whereas Canada was more vanilla.

"Hmm... Maybe. I'm not really into anything hardcore, but I could give him a shot later." Canada shrugged. "I'll tell you about Italy soon, I was just going to see him. I'm at the hotel."

America nodded at that. "Okay, sounds good bro." America said, exchanging good byes before hopping into Germany's shower, wondering if the man would want another round later on.


	9. Leaning Tower of Pisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italy/Canada
> 
> and yes, Italy having phimosis is actually canon

Italy scooped out the spaghetti from his pot and onto two plates before pouring his homemade pasta sauce on it. He was so happy to have a visitor. At first he thought it was America but apparently it was Canada. "Vee, I'm done with the pasta." he said, carrying the plates to his dining room table where Canada was sitting. "I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you, so much, Italy," Canada replied as the food was set before him. "I'm sure it's great, the last time you made pasta at the meeting it was delicious." He picked up his fork and twirled some pasta around it before taking a bite, humming in appreciation. Wow, getting laid /and/ dinner... Great combo.

Italy did the same, taking a bite of his spaghetti. "Mmmm, it's good, I love pasta." he said. "I make some for Germany and I all the time, I did for Japan too back when we were the axis." He was glad those days were over though, and besides the three of them were still good friends.

Canada nodded, rather glad this was such a friendly visit. He reached a hand over to and put it on Italy's knee. Italy was in no way intimidating, so hopefully that would make it easier to, er..."seduce" him. Italy didn't seem like the type he needed to seduce, though. "Italy, I had a question..."

Italy looked up as he felt Canada's hand, cocking his head to the side as the man spoke. "Question?" he asked, taking another bite of spaghetti. "What is it Canada?"

"Oh, I was...er, wondering. Are you a virgin? I remember Germany telling a story once..." Half truth. Well, whole truth, he just didn't add much detail in there.

Italy blushed at that, eyes opening too look at Canada. "Vee...no...no I am not." he said, voice a bit quiet. He had been lying that one time to Germany but honestly, he wasn't too fond of sex.

"Oh... Well, then my next question. Do you think we could...?" Canada made a hand motion, not really wanting to outright say it. And Italy understood that kind of thing, right? He wasn't like America where he had to hold him down and tell him syllable by syllable what he meant, right?

Italy blushed even more at that. "Wh-What? D-Does Canada want to have sex?" Sure he was a huge flirt but when it came to doing the deed it was rather embarrassing. "Why would you want to do it with me?"

"Um...I kinda like you, you're really cute... Not like, relationship or anything, I'm not really- ready for it...yet. But I would love to try out a few things with you," Canada replied, rubbing his hands along his knees nervously, hoping Italy said yes. Or at the very least didn't think him a slut.

"Hmmm..." Italy said, thinking about it. "Vee, alright, we can but you can't make fun of my condition." he said, voice getting rather serious as he looked at Canada. "Promise?"

"Oh...er...condition?" Did that mean he was small? Canada hoped not...

Italy nodded. "Please don't tell anyone..." Canada seemed like a good guy, surely he wouldn't. "I err...I have phimosis, my foreskin won't retract all the way..."

"Oh- that's alright, I won't tell. We all have something embarrassing." Canada nodded and smiled, leaning over slightly. "How about now?" he asked, one hand sliding up Italy's knees and between his thighs. "Maybe you can fuck me on the table..."

"B-But we're eating." Italy asked, looking down at his spaghetti. Still, having sex with someone who didn't mind his condition would be nice...

"We can reheat it..." Canada got up, pushing the pasta away and leaning back on the table, spreading his legs. "Please?" he begged, reaching down to undo his pants and push them down just enough for tufts of blond hair to peek out.

"R-Right..." Italy said, grabbing the plates of spaghetti and quickly setting them on his kitchen counter. Didn't want to risk wasting it after all. "Vee, Canada do you bottom?" he asked, thinking that it might be true.

"I do both, but for you I'll bottom," Canada cooed, taking Italy's hands and pulling him over his body. "Please hurry, my ass needs your cock~"

Italy nodded, reaching down to undo his pants and pull out his cock which was already half hard thanks to Canada. "Umm...I need some lube." he said, looking nervously down at Canada.

"I can take care of it~" Canada cooed, slipping down to his knees and taking Italy's cock in hand, dragging his tongue over the underside. Italy was right about the phimosis, but Canada didn't mind. He licked at the tip, enclosed by Italy's foreskin. He wasn't that big, but he wasn't small either, rather average. Oh well, good enough.

"Ahhhh..." Italy moaned, hands going to grasp Canada's hair. "Vee...m-more." He liked blowjobs but hardly ever got them, he was always too embarrassed to show others his cock.

Canada gladly deep throated the other, bobbing his head and stroking what wasn't in his mouth. He hoped it wouldn't hurt the other or anything to have sex... He knew whenever his foreskin got pulled back forcibly it wasn't very pleasant.

Italy moaned, bucking into Canada's mouth but not too harshly so he wouldn't choke the other. "Ahhh...C-Canada..." he groaned, running his hands through Canada's hair gently.

Canada moaned and pulled off with a pop, licking his lips. "Mmm... Tastes good." He got back up, leaning back and spreading his legs. "Please fuck me, Italy..."

Italy whimpered as Canada took his mouth off his cock. "B-But...we need lube." he said, not wanting to hurt Canada.

"I'm fine, really," Canada assured him, smiling softly and reaching down to finger himself. "You're not the first to go spelunking, eh."

"But umm...lube will make me hurt less as well." Italy said. After all he didn't want the friction pulling his foreskin back forcibly. "I'll get some oil from the kitchen." he said, getting off and running to his kitchen, digging through his cabinet and finding some olive oil. Better than nothing he figured as he walked back and got up on the table. "Do you need to be fingered first?"

"N-no, I'm okay," Canada murmured, pulling his own fingers away, spreading his legs further. "Please, just hurry, Italy... I need it so bad."

Italy nodded, opening the oil and spreading it onto his cock. "Okay." he said, smiling as he placed his cock at Canada's entrance and pushed inside with a loud moan.

Canada gasped softly, breathing out nice and slow, adjusting his hips with a moan. "Mmm, Italy... It feels good." He liked the feeling, nice and full. Maybe not as full as others, but still.

Italy groaned, pushing all the way inside. "Ahh...c-can I already move?" he asked, leaning down so his upper body was close to Canada's.

"Yeah, go as fast as you want, I'm just fine. I'm not gonna break," Canada laughed breathlessly, biting his bottom lip and beginning to roll his hips down.

"Alright." Italy said, starting to thrust although not really going too fast. "Ahh...oh Canada." he moaned, biting his lower lip. He didn't have sex often so it just felt amazing when he did.

"Mmm..." Matthew moaned and bucked up, gasping as he managed to hit his sweet spot. "Go harder!" he begged, trying t grind back forcefully.

Italy nodded, moving a bit faster, yelping as he felt a bit of pain. No, no he could do it, it wasn't bad. "Ahhh...f-feeling good Canada?"

The yelp did not go unnoticed, but Canada didn't bring it up for the moment. "Hnng... Yeah, it feels great, ohh, Italy," Canada moaned, eyes slipping shut as he arched his back, his sweet spot hit once more. "You feel great~"

"Ahhh..." Despite the small pain there was pleasure as well and Italy reached down to stroke Canada's cock, wanting the other to come soon.

"Hng...ahn~" Canada bucked up desperately, obviously getting close. Dammit, and America always got the exciting stuff. Not that Canada was complaining, Italy was just fine...but seriously. America got whips and chains...he got phimosis.

Italy kept thrusting, going a bit faster now. "Ahh...oh Canada, so tight." he groaned, leaning down to kiss the other, tongue darting into the other's mouth.

Canada moaned and kissed back, tongue sliding back against the Italian. He came with a sharp keen, then went limp, moaning softly and sighing contentedly.

Italy moaned into Canada's mouth, lapping around the other's tongue as he came as well, filling Canada up before pulling out with a small groan. "Ahh...I-I hope that was okay Canada."

"Yeah, ah... That was fine." Could have been better, but Canada wasn't going to complain any. "Can we finish our pasta?"

"Sure thing." Italy said, tucking his cock back in his pants before running to get the spaghetti. "Hmm, I think it's still warm too!"

Canada gladly did up his pants and went back to eating, sharing his compliments. "I have to go make a phone call to my boss really quick," Canada told Italy with a smile, then running off to the other room, calling his brother.

Italy nodded, getting up and starting to do his dishes as Canada made the call.

"Hey Matt." America said, answering his cell phone. "Sup? How was Italy?"

"He was okay... Not that big. Not small either." Stupid America and his good picks.

"Awww, so average?" America asked, "Oh well, did he do anything special at least?" After all Japan had been small but it was still fun.

"No not really... It was alright, could have been better." Canada specifically left out Italy's phimosis, since he'd promised he wouldn't tell.

America nodded. "Poor Italy, oh well, who should we do next?" he asked, trying to think of some ideas.

"How about Spain and Romano?" Canada asked, twirling his curl around one finger.

"Sounds good, I'll take Spain, I think Romano doesn't like me too much." America said. And besides he liked Spain better.


	10. Churro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain/America for this chapter, pairing needs more love.

America smiled as he munched away on his churro. He had some to visit Spain and the man had offered to make them lunch as well as some churros. America couldn't help but love churros, nice and sweet and just flat out delicious. He couldn't help wonder as they ate what the man's cock would be like. Big? Small?

"How are you liking it, America~?" Spain asked, hands clasped together as he fussed over America. He wanted to make sure America was comfortable, and he couldn't help but give him food to help that- he knew America wouldn't mind. "I don't want you going hungry!"

America bit into his churro again. "Oh man, your food is always awesome." he said, mouth full of churro. Dammit, he was getting so impatient and had no idea how to seduce Spain. Drastic times called for drastic measures he always figured. "Anyways, how ya be- oops." he said, sweeping his arm across the table and dropping his fork onto the floor. "Let me get that." he scooted his chair back and got onto the floor underneath the table, licking his lips as he gazed between Spain's legs.

"Oh- whoops! Do not worry about that, do you have it? I can get you another," Spain offered, not even imagining that America could be thinking about what he was going to do. Spain was just glad to have company and to be able to serve someone his delicious food.

"Nah I got it." America said, completely ignoring the fork as he crawled closer to Spain, placing a hand on one of his knees as the other reached forward to undo the man's zipper.

Spain yelped in surprise as he felt America touch him. "America, what are you doing?" he asked, looking down between his legs. His cheeks flushed slightly red, only imagining what America could be doing. "What are you doing down there, querido? C-come back up here!"

"No, still looking for that fork." America said as if that was really what he was doing. He pulled the zipper down all the way and reached in, pulling Spain's cock out of his boxers. "Hmm." It looked to be about as big as France's was, nice.

Spain gasped softly as his vital regions were pulled into the open. "I don't think that is the fork, querido..."

America didn't respond as he stuck his tongue out and lapped around the head of Spain's cock, retracting the foreskin a bit. He wanted Spain to get hard so he could properly see how big he would be.

Moaning, Spain gasped, shivering as his cock began to harden under America's stimulation. "Oh, America... Ahhn..." he moaned, eyes slipping shut and body going completely lax. "Am-America..."

"Liking it?" America asked, lapping around the head some more as he reached up to stroke the base. "Be as forceful as you want." Although he really couldn't imagine Spain as someone who was forceful in bed, that was more of a Romano thing.

"Ah, si, si..." Spain moaned, hand sliding into America's hair and pushing him into his crotch with a sigh. Upon hearing that he could be as forceful as he wanting, he held him down with both hands, and then shoved him down harder, choking him on his cock.

America gagged as he was suddenly forced down. He had not been expecting Spain to actually be forceful. Oh well. He coughed a bit, throat tightening around Spain's cock as small gagging sounds came from the back of his throat.

Spain gasped and rolled his hips up, bucking up into America's mouth and moaning, eyes fluttering shut. "Oh, America...querido, it feels so good..." He didn't know why America was doing this, but he certainly didn't care.

America managed to relax, gagging a bit more as he pulled his head up a bit, a trail of spit left on Spain's cock as he did. "Mmmm..." It was nice, Spain had a wonderful cock, slightly above average.

"Oh... Why are you doing this?" Spain asked breathlessly, hand threading through America's hair and stroking it, petting it encouragingly. "But that does not mean stop..." he added on, eyes becoming hooded. He licked his lips and curled America's ahoge around his finger. "You should be getting back to work..."

America moaned as Nantucket was curled. Unlike his brother he loved it being touched. "O-Oh God...j-just wanted to see how big you were." he said, his own cock becoming hard as he lapped at the sides of Spain's cock.

Spain purred and hummed appreciatively, shivering and wiggling in his seat, much like a pleased cat. "And how do you like it?"

"I love it." America said, stroking at the base as he lifted Spain's cock to lick across the man's sac, taking one of the balls into his mouth and sucking gently on it.

A small grunt of surprise left the Spaniard, but he soon started moaning and rolling his hips up happily into America's mouth. "Oh, America~ That is good... Mmm, like that..." He slid his hands through America's hair and yanked his head up again and down onto his cock, growling with pleasure as he choked the other.

America let himself be choked, gagging and coughing around the other's cock as he harshly sucked. He wondered where Spain would come, his mouth? Face? He kind of wanted a little bit of both.

Spain gasped again and bucked up one last time before he came and went lax in his chair, humming happily as his cock softened. "Oh, America, that was wonderful~"

America swallowed up Spain's cum eagerly, lapping at the head to get all of it out before pulling away and standing up. "Yeah, awesome." he said, wanting more of that. "Umm...so...wanting more?"

"Soon," Spain promised, nodding and smiling as he closed his eyes, sighing. "I need just a short rest, alright?" he giggled, petting America's hair. "But I think you need something special after pulling something like that~"

"Yeah I do, I'm hard." America whined, an obvious tent in his jeans. "So umm, what did you have in mind?" Was Spain going to blow him? That would be nice, he loved receiving blowjobs almost as much as he loved giving them.

"Lay over my lap, you'll see..."

America raised an eyebrow at that but did as he was told, lying over Spain's lap, wondering what the other had planned. A spanking?

Spain pulled America's pants down to his knees and rubbed his ass, smiling wide. "You have such a cute ass, America..." He gave it a spank and smirked. "It will be nice to fuck it." But first he was going to have a little fun.

America yelped as he was smacked, cheeks going red. "C-Cute?" He hardly ever got called cute, personally he thought his ass but a bit fat, Canada's was much better.

"And your ass jiggles when I hit it." Spain smirked and spanked him again, rubbing the tips of his fingers against his hole with a smirk. "Mmm, feeling better?"

"Ahhhnn...y-yes." America whimpered, arching his back a bit. "K-Keep doing it, so good." He was such a whore sometimes, he loved being spanked and teased like this.

"What a cute boy... I love slutty asses like yours." He started to finger him, grinning and pulling his fingers away abruptly, then pressed a few to America's lips. "Here, get them nice and wet, America..."

America whimpered at the loss of the sudden touch, only to open his mouth and suck those fingers in greedily, not even caring where they had just been as he sucked on them.

Spain smirked and thrust his fingers in and out a couple times before he pulled them away and went back to teasing America's hole, spanking him on each cheek alternately with the other hand. "Such a cute ass, really... I would love to spend all day spanking it."

"D-didn't know you had a thing for spanking." America said, whimpering as he was smacked a few more times. "Ahh...n-not that I mind."

"Mm, yes, I do like it a bit..." Spain hummed, sliding a finger in and beginning to rub at America's inner walls. "Such a sweet boy..."

America moaned, loving just how Spain was teasing him like this. "Ahh...k-keep smacking, make my ass nice and red." he begged, arching his back and sticking his ass in the air a bit.

Spain nodded and gave America a few more slaps over his behind, making his ass jiggle. "That's so cute. How nice of you..." He smacked him a few more, grinning as he thrust his fingers in deeper. "How nice~ Your ass is turning red already..."

America yelped as he was smacked, his ass stinging now. "Ahhh...oh god, m-more fingers." he begged, sticking his ass more into the air.

Spain smirked and thrusted another finger in, stretching him wide and twisting his fingers. "Mmm..." He smacked him again, pinching his ass with a grin. "How sweet... You will be ready soon, but I just can't help wanting to keep spanking you..."

"Th-Then do it." America moaned, loving how he was being stretched and spanked at the same time. It was an odd combination of pain and pleasure and he just loved it. "M-Make my ass nice and red."

Spain smacked harder, smirking and pinching America a little harder, humming and spreading America's ass cheeks, spanking a few times on each cheek. "How cute it keeps jiggling!"

"N-Not fat." America muttered, hating how his ass supposedly jiggled when Spain hit it. "Mmmm, S-Spain, I-I'm getting desperate." His cock was aching with need now, leaking a bit of precum onto Spain's pants.

Spain hummed and nodded, pulling his fingers out and smacked his ass again. "How do you want it to happen, hm?"

"I don't care, your cock, in my ass." America said, whimpering as Spain's fingers left his hole. "Just, I wanna be fucked, roughly."

"Alright, over the table," Spain told him, pushing America onto his feet and got to his own feet, pushing America over to the table. "Good boy... We're going to have some good fun, alright~?"

America got up and bend over the table, sticking his ass out and wiggling it a bit. "Oh yes, such fun." he said chuckling as he shook his ass. "I just want you to fuck my slutty hole Spain."

"We can definitely make that happen!" Spain giggled and stroked himself, soon coming to erection before he pressed against his hole, then shoved all the way inside. "Mmhm, that is good~ Tight and hot... Oh, America~" Perhaps not as tight as a virgin, but America was certainly not loose.

America however screamed out in pain. He hadn't expected Spain to go in dryly and now tears were forming in his eyes. "Ahhhnn...f-fuck..." he groaned, clenching down harshly against Spain's cock.

America was stretched, so it wasn't too tight, but Spain could handle it, even if the friction was a bit rough on him. He rolled his hips in, moaning and shivering. "Mm... Tight, and hot~ Not like a virgin, but good enough!"

"F-Fuck..." America groaned, clenching his teeth and trying to get used to it. "Could have used lube you bastard." He wasn't so loose it wasn't needed after all.

"You will be just fine," Spain assured, hushing America and stroking his thighs, one hand sneaking beneath to touch his cock as he rolled his hips in and started to fuck him, moaning loudly.

The touching on his cock caused America to let out a small moan, hips bucking forward in pleasure. "Ahhnn...o-oh god..." he moaned, trying to ignore the pain in his backside and focus on the pleasure of being fucked.

Spain didn't seem to care much about whether America got off or not, not from behind anyway, but he kept touching his cock. He stroked him softly, then rougher and tighter, moving along with his thrusts.

America whimpered and moaned, the pain soon dying down as he now desperately pushed against Spain, wanting more, wanting it to go deeper. "Ahhnn..f-fuck, more, more."

Spain smirked and rolled his hips in, humming and giving America a smack on the ass again. His thrusts brushed America's sweet spot every now and them, bucking into him roughly.

"Ahhhnn...o-oh god..." America was so close by now, bucking his hips forward again as he arched his back and came with a loud moan, his ass clenching down tight against Spain's cock.

Spain moaned and started thrusting faster, bumping harder against America's prostate with a grunt with every thrust. He moaned and smacked America again, shuddering and rubbing America's red ass.

America fell limp against the table, letting Spain madly fuck him. "Oh God, yes." he moaned, rolling his hips. "K-Keep going, f-fuck me, harder."

Spain did as he was bid, gripping his hips tight and fucking him harder and faster. "Oh, America...mmm, come one, keep making those cute little noises~" He gave America another spank, ramming right into his prostate as he fucked him as hard as he could.

"Ahhhnn...oh Spain." America moaned, rolling his hips and moving in time with Spain's thrusts. "O-Oh fuck, fill me up Spain, do it."

Spain gripped America's cock, stroking him along with his thrusts. He groaned, shuddering and filling America up. Soon enough his thrusts came to a stop and he hunched over America, panting and going limp on top of him with a long sigh of content.

America sighed as well, not minding that Spain was practically collapsed on top of him. "Oh god, that was so good." he said, breathing heavily.

"Si...quite nice," Spain replied with a sigh, leaning back and pulled away to sit at his seat. "We should spend the whole night together, querido~"

"If you'd like." America said, licking his lips. "I wouldn't mind going down on you again, or having you fill me up again."

Spain smiled and nodded. "Si, but I need a quick rest. I am going to take a shower, you can join me if you want." Spain then got to his feet and did up his pants for the ascension up the stairs, leaving America alone.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute." America shouted after Spain, waiting until the man was upstairs before pulling out his cell phone and calling his brother.

Canada picked up his phone. "Yeah? How was it?"

"Oh man, pretty fucking awesome." America said, leaning back in his chair. "He's about France's size from what you told me about the man. Into spanking like woah also."

"Oh, alright... That sounds nice, I might pay him a visit. Didn't take much to seduce him, right?" Canada wasn't much to try too hard, as shy as he was. Actually that was the reason... "Alright, so I'll see you, okay?"

"It was easy, and okay make sure to call me after Romano." America said, hanging up after that and heading upstairs, hoping Spain wasn't too far along in his shower.


	11. Trajan's Column

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano/Canada this time. Poor Canada, it seems America always gets the better fuck.

Matthew sat across from Romano awkwardly, unable to start a proper conversation without making it feel forced. "So, um, Romano..." He felt too awkward, looking down into his lap and his face slightly red with embarrassment.

Romano scowled as he looked at Canada. Well, at least it wasn't America, still, why the fuck was Canada of all nations visiting him? "Well, spit it out." he said, taking a bite of his tomato.

"Oh, well, um... Okay, so, me and my brother have...um, a thing. And I was wondering..." his voice squeaked higher, "if we...could..."

"Could what?" Romano asked, taking another bite. Dammit, why couldn't Canada just spit it out. He had things to do after all and didn't want his afternoon wasted listening to this idiot mumble.

"I was- I was wondering if we could go to...the...bedroom..." Canada squeaked, covering his face and trembling softly.

Romano spit out chunks of tomato at that. The bedroom? "Wh-What the hell? Why would you wanna go there?" he asked, thinking this was some kind of joke.

Canada's face went red, covering his face. "So that we can... I-I'm sorry, I'm just so..." He was so shy... It wasn't helping. At all.

"Fuck?" Romano asked, cooling off a bit. There was no way this was a joke. Stupid Canada wasn't capable of such things. "Why the fuck do you wanna fuck?"

"W-well- I only want... Well, you see... Okay, so, I just want to see... Will you accept?" he asked, looking up carefully and shyly from behind his thick lashes. He hoped Romano would go for it. He couldn't help but think of what the other would do to him...

Romano sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, but I'm topping." No way was he bottoming to Canada of all people. "I still wanna know why you want to do this, seems rather strange for you."

Canada shook his head. "No, that's just fine." He got to his feet. "Where?" he asked, looking away, embarrassed. "I don't mind being on bottom."

"We'll go to my bedroom." Romano sighed, getting up and leading Canada upstairs to his room. It was rather messy but he didn't give a shit. "What all did you want to do anyways?"

"I don't really want anything... Just, um, to see..." Canada made a small gesture as he followed Romano up. "You can do whatever you want, I'm not that hard to please." Well, he was worried if he wouldn't like it because of Romano's size... But he couldn't be small or anything... Not that small.

Romano nodded, undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. "You can start then my sucking me off." This was still weird but free sex was free sex.

Nodding, Canada dropped to his knees before the other, gulping nervously as he saw him. He wasn't that big, but not necessarily small, either. "Ahh..." He leaned forward, grasping the other's shaft in one hand and stroking it a few times, feeling it harden and thicken in his hand before he leaned in to place his mouth over the head.

Romano let out a hiss as his cock was touched, bucking forward a bit in Canada's hand. "Don't fucking tease me." he said, hating to be teased. If anything he would tease the other, put himself in control.

Canada licked his lips and deep throated the other, not wanting to enrage the Italian. He could be so vicious sometimes... Hopefully America wouldn't piss him off or anything. He deep throated the Italian again, groaning softly as it hit the back of his throat.

"Oh...so good." Romano groaned, bucking his hips forward as his hands tangled in Canada's hair, a smirk forming on his lips as he rubbed that hair curl between his fingers, wondering if it would be like his own.

Canada shivered, eyes going wide. "Hng- n-no! Don't do that, please," he begged softly away from the other's cock, shivering and licking his lips. "I-I don't like the feeling..." Especially when he was sucking someone off.

"Why not?" Romano asked, grinning from ear to ear as he tugged it again. "Veneciano and I have the same type of curl, doesn't it feel good?"

"Ahhhn!" Canada shook his head. "N-no, please... J-just, it's just so uncomfortable, please..." He couldn't stand being teased like that, especially when he was the one supposed to be giving pleasure.

Romano rolled his eyes, letting go of that curl before forcing Canada's head back down on his cock. "Fucking pussy, if you won't let me tease you then get back to sucking my cock."

Canada yelped and gladly opened his mouth up wide, bobbing his head as he gripped Romano's thighs, hoping it would keep him stable. He didn't want to choke. Of course, he was doing pretty well, not to mention Romano wasn't huge.

Romano groaned, bucking forward and not really caring if Canada was choking. Hell, he sort of wanted him to, it was rather funny. "Nnngg...stupid slut, keep sucking."

Canada gagged a bit but relaxed his throat, shivering and wiggling his behind as he managed to get all of Romano in his mouth. "Mmmnnn..." he moaned, letting the Italian fuck his mouth how he wanted. he gagged a few times, but other than that it was easy.

"F-Fuck..." Romano growled, slamming into Canada's throat now. "Such a whore, I would have never guessed." He was feeling pleasure build up inside him, groaning loudly as he quickly pulled out and released himself onto Canada's face.

Canada choked at how hard Romano fucked his throat, groaning and his throat feeling raw when the cock slipped from between his lips and cum sprayed over his face. "Nnn... I-I'm not a whore," he murmured softly, not really caring if the other paid head to him anyway. It was mostly about assuring himself.

"Then why are you down there sucking my cock like one?" Romano asked, grinning as he saw a bit of cum drip off Canada's glasses. "You wanting more then?" He would have to wait a little bit but he wouldn't mind fucking Canada.

Canada licked his lips and pulled his glasses off with a sigh, wiping them clean. "Y-yes, please. What position do you want me in?"

"Hmm..." Romano wasn't sure, he didn't really want to look at Canada though. "Doggy style, get up on the bed." That would do just fine.

Canada felt a little dejected at that but he got up on the bed, lowering his upper half to the bed and reading around to spread himself out. "I get lube, don't I?" he asked, looking rather concerned. He had cut corners before, but he was just wondering if Romano was even going to bother to give him any or if he was just a piece of meat to the other.

"I don't really have any, will spit do?" As much as a jerk he was Romano wasn't going to just dry fuck Canada.

"Hng..." Canada wasn't too happy with that considering how much of a dick Romano was being, but he supposed he'd done worse. "Y-yeah, spit is just fine, it's not the worst I've done..."

"Alright, don't wanna hurt you." Romano said, sucking on a few fingers before spreading Canada's ass and pushing one inside. Yes, he was a dick but he knew it would hurt too much for Canada to enjoy if they went without lube.

Canada grunted softly, sighing and wiggling his behind, rocking back on the fingers penetrating him. "Hng... P-please be gentle, ahhn..." He hated the thought of having to wait a few days because of Romano being too rough on him.

"Sheesh, if you're that fuckin' scared I can get some cooking oil from my kitchen." Romano said, rolling his eyes as he began to thrust his finger. "Hm, not too tight back here, been with a lot of people?"

Canada shivered. He didn't think asking Romano to be gentle made him scared... He just didn't want him to be so rough. "Hng- n-not that many... Just recently...I've been having sex a lot." Mostly with his brother in between nations, switching between being top and bottom with his brother.

Romano shoved another finger inside, scissoring them as he thrusted them in and out, giving Canada's ass a smack. "So you are a whore." he said, chuckling as a third finger was quickly added.

"Hng- shut up," Canada muttered indignantly, cheeks red with anger and embarrassment. "It's not that many..." Besides he'd only been with his brother lately.

"Calm the fuck down." Romano said, spreading his fingers out to stretch the other. "You're being such a bitch about this."

Romano was telling /him/ to calm down!? God, this was like trying to convince his fourth grade teacher he hadn't actually tossed a piece of paper across a room and he actually hadn't. He groaned just decided to let it go.

Romano finally pulled his fingers out, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock up. Without a word of warning he placed himself at Canada's entrance and pushed inside with a loud groan.

"Ahhnn..." Canada groaned as Romano slid inside him. It didn't hurt that bad, just ached a little. He just wanted to get this over with now. Dammit he had to deal with this shit while Alfred got all of the good stuff.

Romano moaned, starting to thrust slowly to let Canada adjust. "M-Moan for me." he groaned, wanting to hear Canada enjoy it. That would do since the other wouldn't let him play with that hair curl.

Canada groaned, nodding and moaning in pleasure. Rather theatrically since he wasn't quite into it yet. "Hmm, nn, please, hurry," he gasped softly, wiggling his behind and rocking back on Romano's shaft.

Romano moaned, giving Canada a sharp spank as he thrusted a bit faster. "Ahhnn...so good.." he moaned. Even if Canada wasn't the tightest he still felt amazing.

Canada groaned, yelping as his ass was smacked. "D-don't do that!" he squeaked, face red and burying his face in his arms. He really didn't mind being spanked, but he wasn't in the mood for it.

Romano growled and instead reached around and began to stroke Canada's cock. "Well how's this? Better?" he asked, thrusting madly into the other now.

Whining, Canada nodded, thrusting his ass against the other with mewls of pleasure. "Y-yes, ohh! Thank you so much!" he moaned, arching his back and trembling under the Italian.

Romano continued to thrust and stroke the other, grunting and moaning in pleasure. "Oh fuck...you're a good lay." he moaned, feeling himself starting to get close again.

"Hng- ahh..." Canada groaned, coming over the bed sheets with a sigh before he relaxed, shivering with every thrust inside him. He hoped Romano came quick... "Hng, oh, g-gentle," he murmured, gasping as Romano was getting a little rougher.

"F-Fuck...oh fuck..." Romano practically screamed, feeling Canada clench around him as he came, spilling himself inside the other before pulling out and plopping down onto the bed.

Canada sighed and rolled over, smiling weakly. "That was...uh, nice. You enjoyed it, right?" He didn't want Romano to bitch about him... Or to him. It was just annoying, not to mention he didn't want stories being told about him being a whore or anything.

"Yeah it was nice." Romano said, closing his eyes. "You can stay or leave, I don't care either way." He wasn't about to kick Canada out, that would just be rude.

"Um, I'll leave..." Canada managed a weak smile and got up, sliding on his clothing with a sigh. America had better have had a worse time than him or he was going to flip shit. He waved goodbye to Romano and went to catch a cab back to his hotel, then getting his phone out to call his brother, waiting patiently for him to pick up.

"Yo bro, sup?" America asked, resting on the spare bed in Spain's house. "Just finish with Romano? How was he?"

"You better have had a terrible time," Canada muttered indignantly, "I'm tired of getting all the shitty lays while you live it up. It's stupid. I hate you. You're a dick." He just wanted a good experience, was that too much to ask for?

America held in his laughter. "I'm sorry dude, France was good wasn't he?" America asked, lying back down. "Okay okay, you can take Netherlands next, he likes ya, get stoned with him and fuck or something."

"Al, he's not just a /stoner/! He has more personality than that! ...But yeah...that does sound nice..."

"Grab some hookers, get some wee- Oh yeah, yeah okay, personality, gotcha." America said, closing his eyes. "Who should I get then?"

"Oh...Ah, maybe Cameroon?" Canada asked, just off the top of his head. "He probably wouldn't mind sleeping with you..." He wouldn't mind sleeping with Cameroon... He should look into that later.

"Cameroon?" America hadn't ever really talked to the man. "Then again he probably has a nice big dick, yeah sounds good."

"Ugh, leave it to you to stereotype him." Though Canada would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking the same thing.

"See ya..." Canada sighed and hung up. God he hoped his next experience turned out good.


	12. Black Snake Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ashamed of my choice for chapter title.
> 
> Anyways Cameroon/America this time around because Cameroon needs way more love.

America wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stood in front of Cameroon's house. Of course it would be hot in Africa, he had no idea why he had decided to wear long pants. Still, it would be worth it if stereotypes proved true and Cameroon would have a large cock. With a smile he rang the doorbell and simply waited, hoping the other was home and had some air conditioning.

Cameroon came to the door, looking taken aback as America stood before him. "America... Ah, what are you doing here?" he asked, clearing his throat and straightening up. "Did you want to come inside?" he opened the door wider. He didn't want to seem rude.

"Heya Cameroon, just thought it would be nice to visit." America said, stepping inside. Of course it never even occurred to him that it was rather rude to visit without informing the other beforehand. "I mean, Africa is so cool and we never got to talk much, thought I could change that."

Cameroon's eyes twitched in annoyance as he closed the door. "I apologize for the mess, if I had known you would be coming I would have cleaned up. I was about to sit outside for lunch. I did make extra, if you would like to join me," he offered, sighing. Might as well make this a pleasant day if America was here, no use in getting angry.

America laughed at that. "Don't apologize, my house is a big mess all the time." he said, clapping Cameroon on the back. "At least you're not like stuffy old England." Lunch did sound rather nice though, eating outside did not, it was so hot.

Cameroon only grunted in response and went into his small kitchen to pour them both a bowl of the stew he had made. He hadn't counted on it being such a hot day, but he wasn't about to waste any food. He motioned for America to join him outside where a table lay.

America didn't mention that hot stew outside in the heat would suck balls and simply took his bowl and followed the other outside. "Uhh, got an umbrella or something? I don't wanna get sunburnt." He could just dig his sun block out of his suitcase but he was just too lazy for that.

"Yes, just a moment..." Cameroon had the umbrella that went to the table, he just hadn't had it on in a while. He went and got it before setting it up in the center of the table. "There you go. Do you want ice for your stew to cool it down?" He could at least try and make it bearable...

"Oh sure, that would be nice." America said, sitting down underneath the shade. "Thanks man, sorry for all the trouble." If he was going to get in Cameroon's pants later he might as well try and be nice to him.

Cameroon grunted and went to get some ice, plopping half in America's stew and half in his own before he started to stir it. "I hope it tastes alright, I was only cooking for myself..." He hoped Alfred didn't hate it at least.

America stirred the stew a bit to melt the ice before taking a spoonful. "Mmm, yeah it's good." Not the best, but not bad. "Thanks for feeding me man, I'll make it up to you later." By sucking his dick of course.

"No need." Of course, Cameroon just assumed America would try to feed him American food, and while he didn't mind America, he didn't exactly want to eat his fatty, unhealthy foods. "It's a very nice day, I'm glad you came on a good day."

"Yeah, good day." America said with an awkward laugh, fanning himself. "Mind if I take my shirt off? Sure is hot?" He didn't even wait for an answer before lifting his t-shirt up and off, revealing his chest to the other nation.

Cameroon gulped, shrugging. He wasn't entirely comfortable with that, but he could understand wanting to avoid overheating. "Alright, that's fine." He didn't expect America to adapt to the heat right away, after all.

Cameroon stole a glance at America, seeing his sweaty, sun kissed body. That was...odd, how it was so attractive. He cleared his throat and nodded, looking down at his stew. He supposed he could finish it later. "Yes, if you're uncomfortable in the heat we should head in. I'm sorry I don't have air conditioning."

Shit. Oh well, he would be fine, he survived in the days before air conditioning existed he could do it again. "No problem dude." America said, picking up his bowl and slinging his shirt over his shoulder before heading inside.

Cameroon got up and took the bowls into the kitchen, pouring what they hadn't eaten back into pot, then putting it on low to simmer. He looked to America, frowning as he found himself glancing at America's sweat glossed skin.

God this was so awkward, America had no idea why he was feeling a bit shy but he was. "Phew, warm." he said, fanning himself before simply thinking 'fuck it' and undid his jeans, slipping them down and off.

Cameroon took a slight step back. "Why are you taking your pants off?" he asked, though not entirely...objecting, as America's skin was rather smooth and attractive. He hadn't expected that. He supposed he shouldn't have just assumed America wasn't at all unattractive under his clothing.

"Uhh...it's hot." America said, now standing there in his Superman boxers, now wishing he would have maybe chosen a less silly design to wear for that day. "Anyways let's like, sit down or something, watch TV."

"Er...alright." Cameroon was just fine in his own clothing... He wished America was too. Of course, he did provide very nice eye candy. He led America into his foyer and took a seat on the count, turning the television on and handing America the remote. "You can choose, I suppose."

America had to wonder if Cameroon had any porn on his TV. Well...it was worth a shot. He sat on the couch and leaned back, flipping through channels until he got a bit higher up. He smiled as he suddenly came across a scene of a man and woman having sex, stopping right there.

Cameroon's level of uncomfortable rose once more. "Er...why are we watching this?" Was this porn or just a sex scene in a show or movie? It seemed too...graphic to be a sex scene. Then again, television these days...

America grinned at that, setting the remote down and getting up, walking over to Cameroon and getting on the couch to straddle the other. "Cause I think you're sexy and I couldn't think of any other way to seduce you." he said truthfully, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Cameroon froze at both America's actions and his words. "Excuse me?" Normally if a man ever came onto him he would toss them off and possibly punch them in the face. Of course, America was also a nation, and most nations didn't have any affixed sexualities (which came with immortality, of course)...

"I said I think you're rather sexy and couldn't think of any other way to seduce you." America said, tilting his head to the side. "So yeah, I mean, kinda would like a fuck."

"I don't...think we should." What if someone came to his house, or saw them somehow? He wasn't about to risk his life, or a lot of pain, just for a quick fuck with America. As tempting as it was becoming.

"Lock your door." America said, sticking his lip out in a pout. "Besides you're fucking Cameroon, I doubt your own country would punish you." It would be rather silly he thought, for a nation to punish the person who represented them.

Cameroon sighed and nodded. "Alright, I suppose. How should we start?" His hands took a tight grip on America's hips, rubbing his fingers against the soft fabric of his underwear. He wasn't exactly experienced in sleeping with men, but he was by no means a virgin.

"Uhmm...however you want, I'm up for pretty much anything." America said with a shrug. He wasn't picky when it came to sex, just as long as he got some dick. "How you normally fuck? Like, rough or gentle?"

"I'm usually fairly tame, I suppose..." Cameroon shrugged, hands sliding up America's sides and touching his skin all over, slightly sticky from sweat, but not clammy at all. "It usually depends on the other person. What do you prefer?" he asked, looking up at America.

America grinned at the other, rolling his hips a bit. "I love it rough." he said, letting out a quiet moan. "Very rough."

Cameroon hissed softly as America rolled his hips into his groin, his sensitive cock perking up at the friction and beginning to swell, egged on by the thoughts of America rocking further, riding him into oblivion. "Why don't we...er, stick with this position for now. We can do something more, later."

"Awesome, wanting any foreplay?" America asked, hands reaching down to trail up beneath Cameroon's shirt. "I know I'm wanting some, sex is boring without it."

"If you want, I won't complain." He was just about to get a free fuck without any strings whatsoever attached, there was no way he could complain.

"Alright." America asked, sliding down onto the floor in-between Cameroon's legs. "Wanna show me what I'm getting?" He licked his lips, looking upwards at the other.

Cameroon nodded and began undoing his pants, soon enough pulling his cock out, thick and curved up in erection. He hoped he was big enough- America seemed like the type to love them the bigger the better.

America licked his lips again as he saw Cameroon's cock. It was certainly big, not Russia but pretty damn close. "Oh wow." he said, reaching up to grasp it at the base. "Pretty damn big."

"Oh...? Alright...ah, thank you?" Cameroon was still slightly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and wiggled about to get as comfortable as he could, leaning back. "Would you care to taste?" he asked, wondering if America really would put his cock in his mouth.

"Oh, I'd love to." America said, leaning his head forward and running his tongue along the tip of Cameroon's cock, teasing the slit before engulfing the head, letting out a low moan.

Cameroon gasped softly, moaning and leaning back, shuddering at the feeling. "Mmm..." America had a soft mouth, heated comfortably and his tongue was like velvet. "Ah... Don't tease," he murmured, one hand hesitantly sliding into America's hair.

America smiled at that, taking in a bit more as his hand began to stroke at the base. He got about halfway down before he began to bob his head, loving just how big the other was.

Cameroon nodded, both hands now at the back of America's head and pushing down instinctively on his cock to get America to choke down some more. He didn't care if America couldn't do it, he wanted to get as much down his throat as he could.

America was a bit surprised as his head was forced down but he wasn't complaining as he took more in, choking as Cameroon's cock hit the back of his throat. "Mmmmff.." he groaned, managing to get a bit more in.

Cameroon moaned, eyes rolling back in his head as his hips rolled in and out of America's mouth, loving how pliant and relaxed his throat was, letting him do as he pleased, it was refreshing, since not a lot of people could take that much of him into his mouth.

America had calmed down a bit, only occasionally choking as he managed to deep throat the other, using his free hand to roll the other's balls. His own cock was hard now, pitching a tent in his boxers and desperately needing attention.

Pushing America off before he came, Cameroon watched, licking his lips, as a thick, ropey strand of saliva connected America to his cock. "Alright, come up, let's get to business..."

America panted a bit, catching his breath as he looked up. "But I wanted you to come." he whined, licking his lips. "On my face or in my mouth, I don't care I just wanted it."

Cameroon gulped, mouth going dry as his cock twitched at the though. Well... He could recover quickly enough. "Just hold still," he ordered, stroking himself quickly, getting him to orgasm as quickly as he could and moaning as he came, spurting all over America's face.

America kept his mouth open, a bit of cum landing across his lips as more landed on his cheeks and glasses, dripping down. He moaned and licked his lips, looking back up to the other, a rather obvious tent in his boxers.

Moaning at the sight, Cameroon shook his cock to get the last bits of cum out, milking his orgasm as best he could. He slapped his shaft against America's cheeks, the tip brushing against his soft lips.

"Ahhnn..." America moaned, tongue darting out to lick at the tip. "So nice." he gasped, licking a bit more cum off his lips. "I'm so hard too."

Cameroon nodded and motioned for America to come up into his lap. He kept stroking his member, trying to get himself as hard as he could as fast as he could. He wanted to be inside of America, and soon.

America stood up and slipped his boxers down and off, tossing them aside before getting up and on Cameroon's lap. "Fuck, touch me at least?" he asked, resisting the urge to reach down and stroke himself.

Nodding, Cameroon grasped America's cock hesitantly, but soon enough he was stroking him, much like he would stroke himself. It wasn't that different than touching himself... Just a different angle, really.

America moaned, bucking his hips up as he was touched. "Touch my chest too." he whimpered, his own hands again running up beneath Cameroon's shirt and around his chest.

Cameroon used his other hand, nodding and groping at America's chest, rubbing his chest and pinching his nipple with expert fingers. He knew it was a soft spot for women, but he hadn't known it was for America too.

"Ahhhnn.." America groaned as his nipple was pinched, face flushed as he rolled his hips, grinding his ass against Cameroon's cock. "Oh god, are you hard yet?" he asked, getting a bit desperate.

Cameroon moaned and shook his head. "Not yet...ahh, almost..." He was almost recovered, he just needed a little more time to get hard. "Be patient," he urged, rubbing America's chest a little harder and grinding up into him to try and distract him.

"Oh I can't wait." America moaned, panting as he tried not to come. "S-Stop touching my cock for now, d-don't wanna come too soon."

Cameroon nodded and left America's cock alone, using both hands to rub America's chest now. "Alright... I'm almost ready," he replied, nodding to America and pinching both of his nipples.

America whimpered, biting his lower lip as he nodded. "Got anything we can use as lube?" he asked, not wanting to go dry, especially with that large of a dick. "Also mind preparing me beforehand?"

"Ah...I'm not sure. I don't believe I have anything." He'd never really needed lube for anything... "And I don't mind, I guess." He put his fingers in his mouth and got them slick enough before he reached around to prod at America's hole.

America whimpered again. "No lotion or cooking oil? I mean I'll be fine with just spit but it'll be better with something to slick me up." He knew lotion made a terrible lube but he didn't care, he just wanted it rough and fast.

"Hm... I think I have some hand lotion." Cameroon nodded and pushing America to the side as he got up, keeping a hold on his cock to keep it from swinging about, and grabbing the lotion from the other room before he returned.

"Awesome." America said, grinning as he scrambled back up onto Cameroon's lap."Alright, let's get down to business, fucking horny over here."

Cameroon nodded and went back to fingering America, already two fingers deep. America wasn't too tight. Not exactly loose, but he wasn't so virginally tight that Cameroon had to treat him like glass, lest he break.

America groaned, clenching as ass around Cameroon's fingers as the other thrusted them. "Oh fuck yeah." he groaned, licking his lips as he rolled his hips a bit.

Cameroon gulped, watching America's face and his body, spasming around his fingers and writhing in his lap. He drove his fingers in deeper, crooking them and twisting experimentally, trying to rouse even more reactions out of America.

Suddenly America let out an even louder moan as the other managed to find his prostate. "Oh there, right there." he gasped, panting as he ran his hands along Cameroon's chest.

Cameroon was surprised, but rather intrigued by America's reaction and did as he said, keeping his fingers pressed against that spot, curious as to how America's body could react so violently to his ministrations.

"Ahhhnn...f-fuck, right there oh god.." America was shocked he hadn't come yet, he felt so close despite not being fucked yet. "Oh god...j-just lube up and put your cock in, I need it."

Cameroon nodded and took the lotion, rubbing it over his cock and pushing it to America's hole and slowly breaching the ring of muscle. He moaned at the heat and the way America's muscles clung to him tightly. It was a lot different than with a woman.

America's hands were on Cameroon's shoulders as he slowly eased himself down, groaning as he finally reached the base, staying there for just a bit to adjust. "Oh fuck...you're so big..."

"Ah...you're tight," Cameroon commented, groaning and gripping America's hips tightly, grinding up inside him. He'd never felt something like this before... Of course, the friction did hurt a little, the lotion was shit lube, but it didn't hurt enough to make him want to stop.

"H-Have you ever done anal before?" America asked, groaning as he began to slowly move. Wouldn't be too big of a shock if he hadn't considering the man's culture. "Ahhnn...it's better than a woman's hole, much tighter."

Cameroon shook his head, licking his lips and rolling America over his cock with his hands. "Ah...no, I've n-never tried it before..." He did like how it felt, despite the burn of friction Of course, next time he would try to use something a little more slick than lotion.

"Yeah it is nice, j-just be careful with your laws and whatnot." America groaned, moving a bit faster. "Oh fuck...the lotion is such a shit lube, gotta carry my own."

Cameroon was hardly listening, too caught up in his own pleasure. He moaned and bucked his hips up, driving himself deeper inside of the America. The way he clung to his cock was amazing... He couldn't imagine anything better.

"F-Fuck, c-can you touch my cock, please?" America asked, feeling so close and just wanting to feel the other's hand on him. "I-If you don't want to that's okay."

Cameroon nodded and grasped America's cock with a moan, feeling him tighten up from the pleasure. He squeezed America's shaft, shivering as he felt him clamp down on his own once more. It was quite an interesting feeling...

"Oh god...I-I'm so close." America moaned, moving himself up and down even faster now, biting his lower lip as he threw his head back with a loud moan and came, his cum spilling onto both his and Cameroon's stomachs.

A little disgusted by the fact that America had cum on him, Cameroon tried to ignore it and moaned, shuddering as he found his own orgasm inside of America, filling him up with his thick cum. "Ah...wow, that was...different."

America groaned again as he was filled up, going limp and leaning against Cameroon, the other's cock still inside him. "Oh man, that was so awesome." he said, panting as he slowly calmed down from his orgasm.

As Cameroon came down from his high he closed his eyes and relaxed. "Ah...yes, it was..." He swallowed nervously and looked between them. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Would you care for a quick shower with me?"

America grinned at that, sitting up and lifting his ass from the other's cock. "Sounds awesome." he said, grunting as he was left empty.

Cameroon nodded and did up his pants momentarily, getting up and leading America out to his bathroom so that they could shower together. And possibly round two.

\--

America sighed as he plopped on the bed in the spare bedroom Cameroon was letting him stay in, ass a bit sore after round two. He laid back and grabbed his cell phone he had placed on the nightstand, clad in nothing but a towel as he called up his brother.

"Yeah?" Canada answered, a little bleary from his flight to the Netherlands. "Hey, Al... How did it go?"

"Oh dude, Cameroon was awesome." America said. "Like, he wasn't too experienced in the sex department but his cock was pretty big and thick, not Russia sized but close."

"Oh...uh, okay. Once I'm done with Netherlands, okay?" And he planned not only to be having sex, but /stoned off his ass/ his entire trip.

"Yeah yeah okay, just don't smoke too much weed, shit's bad for you." America said, scolding his brother before the two hung up. He figured he might as well see what Cameroon was up to and find out if round three would be happening.


	13. Bong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada and Netherlands turn for some fun

Canada sighed and took a few breaths before he rang Netherlands' doorbell, hoping the other wouldn't mind him showing up randomly. He had meant to call, but he'd just gotten so nervous- and the other would have just asked who the hell he was anyway. Why not take a chance and just show up?

Netherlands had just been watching some stupid game show on his TV when he heard the doorbell. Now who could that be? Belgium? He got up and walked over, opening it. "...Canada? Right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Canada and America sure looked a lot alike but Netherlands was starting to tell the difference.

Canada smiled and licked his lips. "Hey. Yeah, that's right... Thank you so much." He wanted to start making out with Netherlands just because he got it right. But he held back. "I came to visit you... I hope you don't mind- I mean, I should have called, but..."

"It's cool, come on in." Netherlands said, stepping aside to let the other walk in. "Not doing much though, just being bored and watching TV." He should head to a coffee house or something, something to cure his boredom.

As soon as Canada stepped inside he could smell the weed. And of course, he didn't mind it at all (America would have bitched for hours on end about it, but he felt perfectly at home). "Wow, sure smells...uh, strong." He smiled awkwardly at Netherlands. "Kinda smells like my basement, eh."

Netherlands gave an awkward laugh. "Yeah, I waked and baked this morning, the high has kind of worn off by now." he said with a shrug. "Would you be up for smoking some more with me?"

Canada managed a flirty smile and nodded. "Yeah, of course. I mean, I'm never one to turn down a toke..."

Netherlands smiled at that. "What do you wanna use? Not a huge fan of joints, I have a bong and pipe, wanna use one of those?" Joints just wasted too much weed.

"I've never had it in a pipe before... Have you ever tried bacon flavored? It's really good," Canada giggled, taking a seat on Netherlands' couch and sighing as he sunk in and relaxed.

"Uhh...is that even a thing?" Netherlands asked, raising an eyebrow as he got his pipe off his shelf and took his bag of weed, packing it into the pipe. "Pipe isn't too hard, light the weed and breathe in, hold your thumb here." He showed Canada the small hole at the bowl of the pipe. "And release, kinda like using a bong."

Canada nodded and did as he was took, taking a deep breath in. The smoke got him dizzy and made his head fuzzy. He pulled it away and released the breath, head spinning. "Oh..." His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, leaning back and relaxing against the back of the couch. He relaxed so much his legs were practically splayed open.

Netherlands chuckled as he took a hit. "Yeah...it's the good stuff." he said as he blew smoke out. "Your turn man, hurry up it's still rolling."

Canada nodded and eagerly took the pipe, breathing in again and tilting his head back as smoke exhaled out his nose. "Wow... It's a lot different than when I bake it."

"Mmmm baking is good." Netherlands said, taking another hit. "Heh...get it? Baking? And we're baked?" He laughed, thinking that was just the funniest thing he had ever said.

Canada giggled and scooted closer to the other, hand sliding onto Netherlands' thigh. It was funny, but he had other things in mind. He scooted even closer, until he was sidled up beside the other, their sides rubbing together sensually. Or rather, it would be sensual if he didn't look like a dog sidehumping someone's leg.

"Woah dude..." Netherlands said, holding out the pipe. "It ain't cashed yet, what are you doing?" Although he wouldn't mind taking another hit.

Canada was temporarily distracted from his not so sensual grinding and looked to the pipe before taking it and gladly taking another hit. He sighed, smoke blowing from his nose and between his lips. He was reminded of his earlier task, and began rubbing at Netherlands' thigh again.

"Hey man...what you doing?" Netherlands asked, looking at the pipe to see that it was cashed. "Wanting a fuck? I mean...like...okay bro..."

Canada giggled and leaned over so far he fell over Netherlands' lap. He groaned and sat up, face flushed. "Show me your dick," he murmured, grasping Netherlands' shoulders and trying to kiss him.

"Heh...dick." Netherlands laughed, leaning down and kissing Canada, tongue darting out to lick along Canada's lips. "Oh man...been forever since I had high sex."

Canada moaned and yanked Netherlands down for a much sloppier, dirtier kiss, plundering his mouth and struggling up, then straddling him properly. "Mm, it's been a while for me too... Hng...this is gonna feel so great."

Netherlands sat back on his couch, as if in a daze. "Shit man, I had no idea you'd wanna fuck." he said, giggling a bit. "Heh...what's the occasion?"

Canada licked his lips and nipped at Netherlands bottom lip awkwardly, biting down a lot harder than he meant to. "Who says there needs to be an occasion...?" Well, in actuality, he had forgotten why he'd even come over in the first place for a reason other than getting high, even if that hadn't been the original reason anyway.

"Just askin..." Netherlands moaned, sloppily kissing back. "Mmmm...I'm hungry, should make pancakes after this, and some chips, and maybe get some fast food." Fuck he was so hungry.

Licking his lips again, Canada slid down Netherlands' lap, yelping as he slid right off and landed on his ass on the floor. He sat up immediately, hoping to recover from his blunder and settled between his legs. "Mm... I know something I can munch on..." Now that he thought about it, he was fucking hungry too... Oh well, horny beats hungry.

Netherlands couldn’t help but laugh as Canada fell, losing his breath as he tried to stop. "Oh man...oh god okay, just don't actually eat it man, that would like, suck some huge balls."

Canada wasn't entirely listening, his head spinning a little too hard. He struggled to undo Netherlands' pants before he finally got them undone and pulled his cock out. "Wooow..." Canada's mouth watered as he witnessed Netherlands' shaft. "It's so thick..."

"Nah man no it ain't." Netherlands groaned, cock half hard as Canada took it out. "Fuck...come on put your mouth on it, none of this teasing crap."

Canada eagerly leaned in and took the cock into his mouth, moaning around it, eyes drooping to half mast as he bobbed his head, practically choking himself every time he went down. He couldn't help but want to get it all in his mouth. He couldn't wait to feel it in his ass...

Netherlands loudly groaned, bucking up as he leaned back. "Oh yessss....so good." It was like he could feel every little movement of Canada's tongue and lips. "Fuck...keep going."

Canada bobbed his head even faster, sucking loudly and gripping what wasn't in his mouth with one hand. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut and pulling back with a sigh, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth and wet lips shining under the light.

"H-Hey...get back down." Netherlands whined, hand tangling in Canada's hair. "Nnngg...fuck, do you want me to come in your mouth or face, I kinda feel close already dammit."

"Mmm, all over my face," Canada moaned, stroking Netherland's with both hands as he leaned in, tongue dragging along the vein. "I bet your cum tastes good..."

Netherlands moaned again, bucking up as he came, spilling his seed all over Canada's face, a bit dripping off his glasses. "Oh fuck...oh god damn you're good at giving head."

"Mhm, fuck yeah," Canada giggled, licking his lips and starting to wipe his face. He sighed and began grinding against Netherlands' leg. "Shit...oh man, I am so horny..."

"Fuck, what you want me to do man? I gotta get hard against first." Netherlands moaned. "I can finger ya, got any lube dude?"

"Ahhn... I think so..." Canada leaned back on his hands and dug through the pocket of his sweater, then pulled out a tube of lube. "Yeah, I remembered to bring some." He slid up into Netherlands' lap awkwardly. "Finger me like a bitch."

"Get undressed first." Netherlands said, grabbing Canada's sweater and yanking it up and over his head, tossing it aside. "Fuck you look awesome." he ran his hands up Canada's sides. "Show me your cock now."

Nodding, Canada fumbled with his pants and pushed them down, his cock springing up, flushed with blood and swelled with arousal. He kicked his pants away and straddled Netherlands' lap.

Netherlands uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers, reaching around and gripping the man's ass, squeezing it. "Heh, hey Canada, I'm touching your butt." he giggled, continuing to knead it.

Canada squealed and wiggled about, giggling with his face going red. He reached down and took a hold of Netherland's sack. "Y-yeah, well I've got your balls." He gave them a short squeeze. "Now finger me, you ass, I neeeeeeed it!"

"Heh ass." Netherlands chuckled, spreading Canada's ass and shoving a lubed finger in with a groan. "Mmmm..tight but not too tight, nice."

Canada gasped and rolled his hips back. "Mmm... Yeah, I love- ahh~ h-having cock up my ass... Mmm~" Canada moaned and looped his arms around Netherlands' neck, grinding down on him.

Netherlands moaned, closing his eyes and watching the world spin as he nudged another finger in. "Holy shit..." he sighed, opening them again. "Dude...close your eyes."

Canada shuddered and did as he was told, almost squeaking at the way everything spun beneath his eyelids. "Hng-" It didn't sit well with him. it made him kind of sick. He opened his eyes again, rocking back eagerly on Netherlands' fingers.

"Ahh...ready for my dick yet?" Netherlands asked, giggling at how closing his eyes had scared Canada.

"F-fuck yeah, give it to me!" Canada demanded, gripping Netherlands' shoulders in a rather tight grip as he rolled back on his retreating fingers with a whine. "Give me your dick, hurry up."

"Okay dude okay." Netherlands said, pulling his fingers out. "We need lube though, I don't want you tearing and getting anal blood all over my dick."

"You're grossssss," Canada whined, smacking his hands in Netherlands' face. He whined and reached for his hoodie and pulled out a bottle of lube, holding it out. "O-okay, here it is, come on, put it in."

Netherlands laughed again, grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock as he continued to laugh. "Oh man...no, no I ain't gross." He grabbed Canada's hips, positioning him over his cock. "Now come on."

Canada licked his lips and leaned back, moaning softly as he sunk down on Netherlands' cock. "Mmmm, shit! It's amazing..." he murmured, cheeks flushed and shuddering. It felt just so good... Compared to what he usually got, Netherlands was a godsend.

Netherlands moaned as well, leaning back as Canada sunk down on his cock. "Oh fuck yes, you're so warm and good." he groaned, hands lifting Canada back up a little.

Netherlands lifting was setting Canada off balance and squeaked, flailing his arms and taking another grip once more. "J-jerk..." he murmured, moaning as he started to roll his hips and lift himself up. Of god he was starting to feel dizzy...

Netherlands simply moaned. "Fucking move." he said, hands going to grope Canada's ass now.

Canada really wished he could, but he felt like he was going to puke. Somehow he managed to keep his hips rolling, moving his ass up and down, swallowing Netherlands cock over and over, without throwing up.

"Oh fuck, it feels amazing." Netherlands said, not feeling the same as Canada as he moved his hips a bit. "Doesn't it? Oh shit...so glad you came over dude."

"Ahhhn- f-fuck yeah it feels amazing!" Canada exclaimed, more than willing to profess such a thing. It felt absolutely amazing... He loved it. He whined and wiggled his hips about, tail bone curving underneath as he shuddered and tossed his head back.

Netherlands breathing picked up a bit as he again went to help Canada move. "Shit man...oh god..." He could see Canada was hard as he reached forward and began stroking him. "Feel good man?"

"Bitch what did I just say? Ahhn!"

"Don't call me a bitch." Netherlands snapped, giving Canada a spank before slamming him down on his cock.

Canada squealed and clutched tighter to Netherlands, moaning at how hot he felt and how rough and wonderful that thrust just now had felt. "Sh-shit, do it again!" he demanded, trying to ram himself back down, just as hard.

Netherlands nodded, gripping Canada's hips harshly as he slammed the man down again and again, moaning loudly. "Shit man, I-I dunno how much longer I can last."

Canada was already far ahead of the other nation, crying around and arcing his back with a trembling cry as he came, coming between their chests.

Netherlands moaned, feeling Canada tighten up around him brought him over the edge as well as he came, slamming Canada down as he did. "Oh fuck..."

"Ohhh...that was so fucking good..." Canada slumped against Netherlands and sighed, feeling so incredibly dizzy form the high of the sex. ...Wait, that wasn't the sex.

Canada promptly leaned over and puked on the floor.

Netherlands groaned at that, getting Canada off his dick and standing up. "Dammit dude, now I gotta clean up." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Go lay down or something."

Canada was lying in Netherlands' bed, long come down from his high, dialing America's number. His little faux pas with the vomit had really embarrassed him, but he'd survived. Luckily Netherlands was chill about it- they both knew sometimes you could have those intense moments. It was still embarrassing though.

America was in the middle of a nap when he heard his phone ring, reaching out to pick it up. "Yo." he said, not even checking who was calling.

"Hey, Al," Canada yawned, covering his mouth. "Just got done with Netherlands. He's chill." Of course, his brother wouldn't much approve of their smoking, but whatever.

"Oh? How was it?" America asked, sitting up and yawning a bit. "Like, big I'm guessing, right?"

"Oh, he was..." ...He didn't remember a damn thing about Netherlands' dick. "Um...it was okay. Not too big. Not too small." That was a safe bet, right? He had enjoyed it, hadn't he?

America nodded at that. "Awesome, glad you enjoyed it man." Maybe he would skip out on Netherlands, didn't seem like his type of guy.

"Yeah, um...right." Well, the weed was good, anyway.


End file.
